Love?
by shindousgal
Summary: Harry is abused and raped by his single Uncle. What happens when some certain people at Hogwarts start noticing whats going on. Especially when they find Harrys little blue book? Slash! HP/DM, LM/TR,SS/OC,MPreg Dumbledore hater.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the corner of his room. In his little blue Journal he wrote:

_Dear Journal,_

_Tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts. It couldn't come faster. I can't stand this place any longer. Uncle Vernon is so cruel. I just want to go home. I'm tired of the beatings and the rape. At least when Aunt Petunia was around he didn't treat me as harsh. He blames me for her leaving. He's the one whose the alcoholic. Everyday. Every freaking day the beating gets worse. _

_By what I deducted I think I have at least a few broken ribs. I have a sprained ankle from the rape last week when he got rough with me. Merlin.! It hurts so bad. I've already started applying glamour's. It hurts so much to move. He hasn't done anything today. Well except for the lecture he gave me. If anyone suspects something I'm supposed to say I got into a bit of a scruff with some boys. Well I have to go. Uncle Vernon just walked in the door. He's been at the bar all night. I don't want him to catch me writing. I was told not to move from my spot or he would drown my head in the tub again._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry quickly went to the loose floor board. He grabbed it by the end an as quietly as possible, pulled it up. He quietly slipped his journal into the darkened crevasse. He quickly yet quietly put down the floor piece, and moved back over to his spot in the corner. A few minutes later he heard his Uncle come thumping up the stairs. Harry slightly jumped as he heard the door to his bedroom slam against the wall.

"Looky here. You stayed in your spot. Lucky for you it's your last night here. So lets have some fun before you have to go back to that bloody, piece of shit you call, school." said an extremely drunk Vernon Dursley.

"Uncle please no. I listened please-" pleaded Harry as he was grabbed roughly by his arm and thrown onto his bed.

Harry cried into his pillow as his Uncle ripped him open dry.

Hogwarts express

Harry sat alone. Hermione and Ron were out Doing their duties as Prefects, or either snogging. Harry sat adding a few more glamour's, just to be careful. Suddenly all the lights went out. Screams and shrieks could be heard every where. A voice then came on the loud speaker.

"I am sorry for the inconvence." Said a high shrieky voice. "We will be having Aurors upon the train for a moment. Please be cooperate and we shall be back on our way. Thank you."

There was then the sound of many doors being slammed open. Some girls let out small shrieks. Harry himself sat in the corner of one of the seats, his knees pulled to his chest. He didn't want any trouble. When they came to his door they walked in and moved around the luggage. Harry keep his head down.

"You seen anything odd boy?" One Auror asked in an angry tone.

"No sir." Said Harry.

"Why are you alone in this car?" Asked another.

"My friends are prefects and are doing their duties."

"Oh. Well if you see anything suspicious don't be afraid to yell for us."

"Yes sir." Said Harry. He really wanted them out of there.

About 20 minutes later the Aurors were gone and the train was back on it's way to Hogwarts.

Soon after it started back up, Draco Malfoys appeared at Harry's Car.

"Well hello Potter. Did you hear any screams in your head this time?" Crabbe and Goyle let out laughs. Although they sounded more like the grunts of pigs.

"No Malfoy. Now please just go. Please?"

Malfoy was staring at Harry in shock. Never had he begged Draco to stop teasing him. Draco had to find out what was the matter. He sent Crabbe and Goyle away and went into Harry's car by himself. He turned and locked the door.

He sat directly across from Harry.

"Okay Potter, what's the deal?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Don't play coy. Why aren't you fighting back?"

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you leave please? I want to be alone for as long as I can."

At that Draco knew something was up. He happened to know that Harry loved to be with his friends. He stood and unlocked the door. Fine Potter." He left , but he was not quite done. He was going to find out what was troubling him no matter what it took.

Soon after Draco left Harry fell asleep against the window sill. All the time being unaware of the invisible eyes upon him.

"Hey Mate." said Ron as he walked into the car. "Oh-" A smile spread upon Ron's face. He slowly crawled towards Harry when his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, grabbed his arm.

"Ron don't. let him sleep. Look at how relaxed he looks."

Ron stared back and forth between his girlfriend and Harry. He decided that it would be best, and safest, to listen to what his girlfriend asked him to do. He plopped down on the seat opposite the one that Harry lay upon.

"Fine." He said childishly.

Hermione smiled at Ron and sat beside him. She laced her fingers between his and leaned against his shoulder.

"I feel bad for leaving Harry alone for so long. But after the Aurors came aboard we got so busy."

"Hmm" Said Ron.

He then leaned over and kissed her. He pulled his hand from hers and placed it upon her cheek. The more seconds that passed, the more passionate they became.

"Lets have some fun." Said Ron as he licked at her neck.

"Ron! No what if Harry wakes up? And some onnnnnnnnnnne might-"

"We can lock the door. And he won't wake up if we're quite." He flicked his tongue right behind her ear. She gripped his arm tightly.

"Fine. But we got to be quick and quiet."

Ron gave her a smile as he began unzipping his pants.

Harry sat with his eye closed all though he was awake. He didn't want to open his eyes. They felt so comfortable when they were closed. He loved to sleep. Sometimes he wished he could sleep forever. But he unfortunately opened his eyes.

"What The hell are you guys doing?" yelled Harry as he jumped up.

"Harry.-" Hermione shrieked as she tried to cover herself.

Harry's hand ran to his mouth. He ran to the door. He felt like he was going to throw up. He roughly unlocked the door and threw in open. Not bothering to close it. He ran down the hall. All the way to the end of the train. The part were the candy and supplys was held. And where the students were not permitted.

He dropped to his knees as he felt himself hacking. His eyes watered as he lost the contents of his stomach. He got up and wobbled till he found some boxes to hide behind.

The tears fell freely now. He was upset that Hermione and Ron would do that in font of him. That was only half of what made him sick. Seeing them like that brought back the retched memories of his horrible summer. Ron and Hermione never did come looking for him. But even if they had came he wouldn't have moved from his spot.

When Harry felt the train came to a halt he didn't get up. He was to afraid. He didn't know how he could face Hermione and Ron after what happened. He waited until the train was nearly silent. He got up and ran to his compartment. When he walked in and saw that Hermione and Ron weren't there he was happy. But it didn't last long.

Images of Hermione and Ron flashed through his head and he feel to his knees. He coughed and hacked. He had nothing to through up. After a while he stopped and attempted to get up. He stood but his legs fell out and he fell onto the seat he had sat on before. He got up again and quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwigs cage. He ran through the halls until he found a door. He threw his stuff out onto the platform and jumped down. He fell to the ground,al the while clutching his trunk. The pain ravaged his abused body. It took all he had not to scream in agony.

Just as he landed the train started moving. As it was about to leave the platform he saw someone else's luggage tumble out along with that somebody.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy. I know who it is but do you? Review and tell me your guess.Please review please? I love people reviews. Even if it's anonaymous. They help incourge me. And You can suggest your ideas. I might use them. So PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!


	2. Author Note

I'm really sorry for not updating. I might not be able to for a few weeks because I can't find my flash drive. And it happens to have the update on it. I'm really sorry. I lost it I found it and then I lost it again. Pray that I find it. I've been looking everywhere. Thank you for being so patient.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish though.

I just posted this story yestrday and I was amazed by all the reviews and Authr Alerts I got. So I decided to finish thte second chapter. ENJOY!!

Chapter: 2

Harry clutched at his body in pain. He had to make it stop. If the person who jumped off of the train saw him they would be suspicious. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He pulled his trunk to the pile with the rest of the trunks. He saw the person run over with his trunk and was surprised to find that it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing Potter? Shouldn't you be in the carriages?"

"I should ask the same, Malfoy."

"I had to run back and grab something I forgot. Well we might as well head up to the school." He said as he set his trunks beside Harry's. he opened his trunk and rummaged through it.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Asked Harry with a confused look.

"I'm getting, ah, this." He said as he pulled out his Nimbus 2001."It's easier to fly to the school. Well aren't g you going to get your broom?"

Harry Would if he had it but he didn't. His Uncle had broken it in one of his drunken rages. He went on about how Harry would use it to escape.

"Um well I don't…"

"Are you serious? You really don't have a broom? Gees." Draco gave out a big sigh and scooted forward on his broom. 'Fine you can ride mine. But you tell anybody and your dead Potter. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Said Harry as he climbed onto the Nimbus 2001. Harry wrapped his hands around the small section of wood that sat between him and Draco.

"Gees Potter." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and rapped them around his waist." Have you never ridden a broom with someone? Here Keep your arms around my waist or you'll fall off. And for Merlin's sake scoot up a bit." Harry did as told and scooted up.

"Okay here we go." Said Draco.

And they were off. As soon as they were in the air Harry had his eyes closed. He loved the feeling of flying. The air in his face, the freedom, the feeling of raising above everything. It was what he needed. But sadly it ended to soon. Harry opened his eyes to see that they had landed beside Hagrids hut. Harry was the first to get down. But as he was getting down he fell and hit the ground. He sat up and crouched over in pain. Forgetting for a moment that there was actually someone there.

"Whats with you Potter?" Harry slowly stood up.

"Nothing I just hit a bruise I got in fit."

"You, Potter, in a fist fight? I would have loved to see that. So did you when?'

"Almost?" Said Harry, the lie coming naturally to him. After all it had been drilled into his head.

"Come on Potter. They're shutting the doors." said Draco as he got off his broom and began to run to the school. Harry quickly followed Draco, who was much further than Harry. Luckily Draco got there first and got them to hold the doors for him Harry.

By time Harry got up there he was exhausted and out of breathe.

"Thank you." he said as he walked up to Draco.

Harry sat huffing and puffing, trying to get more air into his lungs.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, get out more often."

"I'll… make sure to… do that Malfoy." Said Harry as he started to regain his regular breathing pattern.

After words they both started for the Great Hall. Once they walked through doors all eyes were on them. Draco turned to go to the Slytherin table while Harry went to the Gryffindor table. But he didn't sit beside Hermione and Ron. Instead he went down towards the end. Where Neville and a few more of his Gryffindor friends sat.

"Hey Harry? How was your vacation?" asked an excited Neville.

"Fine I guess. Pretty uneventful How about yours?" Harry's vacation of course was not uneventful at all. I mean with the beatings and the rape. That kind a thing changes your life pretty drastically.

"It was boring except for the fact that I got a girlfriend!"

"Really? Good for you Neville. Whats her-" They were cute off by Dumbledore who announced the entering of the new students. It took a while for all the kids to be sorted. There were 16 new Gryffindors, 9 new Ravenclaws, 20 new Hufflepuffs and only 2 new Slytherins. Who both happened to be twins.

Afterwards he gave his speech and introduced the new DADA teacher.

"Hello students My names Professor Skirrder. I'm like so happy to be working here with all of you fabulous students. And I hope we have a wonderful year together. If you nee anything you can come to me. Even if it's to talk. I am also the new school counselor. Thank you." He said with a big smile.

"Everyone started clapping but nobody was talking. They were all thinking along the lines of 'Professor Dumbledore hired a gay teacher?'

"Thank you Professor Skirrder for that wonderful speech. And now students you may it." All the tables began to fill with food. Harry dug into the food. Seeing as how he had emptied his stomach after the incident with Ron and Hermione.

"So Harry why aren't you sitting with Ron and Hermione?" Asked Seamus as he reached for another roll.

'Um I guess you could say we got into a bit of a row with each other."

"Oh over what?" Asked the very nosy Seamus. Who happened to get a whack from his boyfriend Dean.

"Stop being nosy. It's their business. Sorry Harry. I hope you guys sort it out soon."

"Thanks.' It was then that the prefects announced they were heading up to the dorms. Harry said By the Neville, Seamus and Dean who were still eating. He quickly walked by Ron and Hermione and walked towards the front of the line. Of course the whisper of, "Look there's Harry potter," was heard from all the first years. Harry of course ignored them all, as usual. Finally they got to the portrait of the fat lady and were given the new password. Harry quickly went inside and went up to his Dorm room. He went straight to his trunk and toke out his pajamas. He went straight for the bathroom and locked the doors. He removed all his clothes except his underwear and stood in the mirror. He had to make sure that all his cuts and bruises were covered. He didn't want to risk the chance of someone finding them and getting suspicious. He found a spot on his side that was showing. He had probably gotten it when he jumped off of the train. He used a glamour to cover it. He put on some cream to help ease the pain of the bruises. He rubbed it in good and got dressed. When he walked out Ron was putting his clothes on. Harry looked at him for a second with a face of disgust and then headed for his bed.

"Harry, me and herm-" But he was cut off by Harry.

"I don't want to here it Ron. Just… leave me alone and don't talk to me." Harry said as he climbed into bed and pulled the drapes closed. He put up a silence spell and laid down. He put it up for two reasons. One he nearly always had nightmares of various things. From the Death of Cedric and Sirius to the rape and abuse. The second was because he didn't want everybody to hear him crying. He felt so alone. With Sirius gone and him angry at Ron and Hermione he had no one to talk to. He felt so alone. Especially seeing Ron and Hermione together. Seeing them made him want someone of his own to love. And someone to love him. He wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. And to love someone else. He always heard the stories and saw the couples. He wanted that for himself. He thought back to dinner and remembered what Professor Skirrder said. Maybe he would talk to him sometime soon. He knew that keeping it all bottled up inside wasn't good to do. Especially for a wizard. Harry wiped the last of his tears and finally fell asleep.

Well there's Chapter 2 Review! Review! Review! Please. And please check out the rest of my stories and review. And if you have any questions send them in your review and I'll post them on the next chapter along with your s/n. But if you don't want your s/n shown just tell me okay? Thanks and Toodles!!


	4. Chapter 3

Love? Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the fabulous Professor Skirrder and any other new Characters. Which there will be. Maybe even a vampire.

Harry lightly ran his hands over his sore body; as he let the water cascade down. The tears started to escape his eyes the more he tried to wash his abused body. He final gave up trying to wash his self and leaned his head against the wall. He was contemplating whether or not he was going to talk to Mr. Skirrder. He didn't really know what to tell him. He couldn't tell much anyways. Between the abuse and the order, he really couldn't talk about much but he needed to talk to someone. He sat there for 5 minutes with his head against the wall before he heard a knock.

"Can you hurry up? We need showers to ya know?"

Harry didn't respond. He merely turned off the shower. He pulled back the curtain and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it lousy around him before he stepped out of the shower. After drying his hair with the towel Harry put it back on the Towel rack and used a drying and cleaning spell on himself. He checked all his glamour's and then got dressed.

He grabbed his clothes and threw them down a laundry shoot. He opened the door to the bathroom to find no one outside.

He ran to his dorm and grabbed his bag and books and headed down to the Great Hall.

Neville, Seamus and Dean sat by Hermione and Ron at the beginning of the table. So he walked all the way to the end. Suddenly whispers could be heard. The first years. He really did get quite tired of the attention

He sat quietly at the end beside a couple of 7th years who ignored him. He quietly played with his food; only taking minimal bits. He really wasn't hungry. He usually wasn't after he had dreams as bad as the one last night. McGonagall walked down the table and handed everyone their schedules.

"Mr. Potter, is there a reason your not sitting with your friends?"

"We kinda got in a row." He said as she handed him his schedule.

"Well you could see Mr. Skirrder. Maybe he could help you out."

"I think I might Professor. Thank you for the advice."

"Of course." She said as she walked off to finish giving out schedules.

Harry's schedule was:

_1__st__ hour: History of magic_

_2__nd__ hour: Charms_

_3__rd__ hour; DADA_

_4__th__ Hour: Potions_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ hour: Potions_

_6__th__ hour: Free Hour_

_7__th__ hour: Divination_

_8__th__ hour: DADA._

The prospect of having History of Magic first didn't seem to appealing. But he did like that he had a break between Potions. As well as the free hour. That would help him a great deal this year.

Harry took a few more bites before he started to head to History of magic.

Harry quickly walked past Hermione and Ron and headed for his destination.

Harry was on his way to his second hour of potions when out of nowhere Harry was thrust against the wall.

"Hello Potter." Said an extremely ugly Goyle

"We are gonna have to pound you up." Said Crabbe as he stood in front of Harry

"Yeah cause ever since Draco talked to you he's been acting weird." Said Goyle as he pushed his fist harder into Harry's pained chest. Because glamour's didn't heal broken ribs.

Harry's breathing became harsh. He scratched at Goyle's wrist. He was beginning to see spots.

"What do you think your doing?" Yelled Professor Skirrder as he ran up the hall. Goyle dropped Harry and began to run. Crabbe followed right behind him.

Harry sat on the ground heaving. Mr. Skirrder quickly ran to Harry's side.

"Are you all right?"

The answer was pretty obvious with the way he was breathing.

"Come on lets get you to the Hospital wing Sweetie."

"Na-No. I'm fine. Really." Said Harry. He didn't want to go to Hospital wing unless he direly needed it.

"Well lets go to my office then. Okay?"

Harry nodded and let Professor Skirrder help him up. When they were a few feet from Professor Skirrder's office Harry spoke up."

"Uh? I think I'm fine now. I really should head to potions. Professor Snape really doesn't like Gryffindors and-"

'"I don't think so young man. Come along. And if he has a problem he can take it up with me." Professor Skirrder said as he lay a hand on Harry's back and lightly lead him to his office.

He opened the door and lead Harry into his office. Harry had never seen an office like this one. On the table was a small rainbow flag on a small pool, held on a dome holder. On the walls were all kind of Posters. Like the lame "Hang in there." one with the hanging kitten on it, and so on.

"Now sit Harry. I've been wanting to talk to you." Said Professor Skirrder as he took a seat at his desk. He grabbed a kettle and mini burner from a small table, and began making the tea.

"You have?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure everything was all right. I saw that you sat by yourself this morning at breakfast. When I consulted Minerva about it she said that you and your friends had a row. May I ask what about?" He handed Harry his cup and took a sip from his own. He set his cup down and leaned forward. Ready to hear what Harry had to say.

"Uh-um, well. It's not something I think I should, well tell."

"Harry dear, it's all right. I'm a therapist. It's my job to keep other peoples secrets." He said with a smile.

"Well It's just that… Ron and Hermione… they did something that I really felt, betrayed by and…" Harry stopped and looked at the ground, unsure if he should continue or not.

"It's all right. I can see that you need someone to talk to. I want you to come to my office once a day. At least for 10 minutes a day. Okay?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"Good." Now get off to potions. We don't want Severus to be mad at you Dear."

Harry grabbed his back pack and stood up.

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome. And by the way. I want you to come to come later today. This doesn't count for today's 10 minutes okay.'

"Yes Sir."

"Good. See you then."

Harry nodded and headed out the door.

Now all Mr. Skirrder had to do was do the same with a certain platinum blond by the name of Malfoy.

Harry quickly ran to potions. As soon as he sat down the bell rang. Ron smiled at him from across the room but he just ignored him, and began to work on his potion. He wasn't ready to forgive him and Hermione. He felt extremely betrayed.

After his free hour he went to Divination. Neville and Seamus sat by Harry.

"Hermione told us what the problem is Harry." Said Neville as he flipped to the page assigned on the board.

"We understand how you feel but-"

"No you guys don't. I appreciate it and all but you just don't."

"Well if you told us Harry maybe we would be able to-"

Harry's fist hit the desk in pure anger.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH BEING THE FUCKING BOY WHO LIVED. CAN'T I JUST KEEP A FREAKING PART OF MY LIFE TO MYSELF. ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE IN THE WORLD DOESN'T ALREADY KNOW ABOUT!!" The classroom was silent and everyone sat staring at Harry.

"M- Mr. Potter? I do believe you need to go see Professor Skirrder. "She wrote a note on a small piece of parchment." I want you to go straight to his office."

Harry stood and harshly took the note. But not before glaring at Neville and Seamus.

Harry knocked on Professor Skirrders door.

Professor Skirrder quickly opened the door. Oh Harry. Professor Trewlany fire called me and told me what happened. Come in and lets talk.

Harry stepped in angrily and sat down in the chair. Professor Skirrder sat on the front of his desk.

"So what do you want to talk about Harry?"

Harry sat there in silence for awhile.

'It's just- there's so much crap going on- I just-urgh"

"It's all right one thing at a time."

"It's just. I don't know. Sometimes, a lot of the time I feel so… alone. Like there's no one who understands. There's no one who can. It just feels like there's no I can, trust." Harry's hands swiped at his eyes. He really didn't want to cry in front of this stranger.

Professor Skirrder reached over his desk and pulled open a drewer. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Harry.

"Tha-thank you"

"No problem Sweetie."

"Now, why do you feel alone? If you have so many friends?"

Harry finished wiping his tears; but still held onto the handkerchief.

"It's just, ever since Ron and Hermione, and Seamus and Dean have been dating people it just seems like-"

"Like you're the only one without somebody."

"Yeah. And I want to date but there are…problems."

"What kinda problems?"

"Well with Voldemort on the loose I'm afraid that if I date someone that they will get caught in the middle. And The other thing is… well Professor Dumbledore told me not to tell anybody."

"It's all right you can tell me. I won't turn it into some news scandal."

'Well I told Professor Dumbledore last year that I was, um, well like, you."

"Like me? Oh, You mean your gay?" Said Professor Skirrder with a small smile.

"Yes and Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell anybody. He's afraid no ones going to want a fag for a hero. Those were his exact words."

"Oh my. Well I'll have to have a talk with-"

"No please don't. You can't tell anyone. S-s-someone might find out." Harry began to stare into space. He was called back when Professor Skirrder's hand waved in front of his face.

"Harry dear?"

"Yes Sir?" Said a slightly shaken Harry.

"Harry I'm willing to help you with anything you need okay? You can come to me any time you need to. Even in the middle of the night. I know what it's like. To be afraid of people finding out. To face their reactions, their disappointment at what you are. I may not know what all your going through. And I know it may feel like Hell. But it helps to talk about it. And I'm willing to do what ever it takes to help. You got that young man?"

"Yes Sir." Said Harry as he handed professor Skirrder his handkerchief.

"Oh no. You keep it with you. I have plenty. Now lets see there's about 15 minutes until my next class starts. And your in it. And there's no use for you to go back to Divination. So how about a game of wizards chess? I'm exceptionally good."

"That would be nice." Said Harry as he tucked the handkerchief into his robe pocket. Professor Skirrder grabbed a wizards chess board from a cupboard and set it one th desk. And for the next 15 minutes Harry played wizard chess with his newest… friend?

Well there's Chapter 3. It's so long. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been grounded because I lied to my Mom about my sisters ex boyfriend bike riding 20 miles to our house in the middle of the night. And with the flash drive business. But good news, I'm working on Chapter 4. I'll try and have it done by Tuesday as a treat and an apology for updating so late. I will try and update either on the weekends or on a Monday. Either one. Between there. At least once a week. Around September and on it might become less. I'm starting collage at "ITT technical Institute." And between a job and school, well lets just say I'll try. I'll answer any questions you have in chapter 4. It's 2:18 in the morning and I want to get this up. And, oh I can't remember your screen name, but the person who offered to be my beta I would love for you to do it for me. I'm not giving this one to you because I wanted to update as soon as I found my flash drive. Well I want you guy's and Dolls to review, review, review. It really inspires me. And if you have an idea or question, review as well. I'll respond to questions on the next fic. Well thanks and Toodles!


	5. Chapter 4:Not Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If so Ginny would not of married Harry and Harry would be with Draco or Severus. And Severus, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred and dobby wouldn't be dead. A moment of silence for them all. I would have killed Dumbledore though. Not hating on him but he was old anyways.

Love 4:

Harry quickly ran down the stairs. But to no avail he was tripped down the jutting stairs. He moaned and tried to stand. His body was in so much pain. Why? He had barely got up off the ground when his legs were kicked out from under him.

"Please stop I can't take anymore. What do you want? I'll do it. Just please." He tried to resist but the pain was over whelming. And the tears were pouring from his eyes.

The beefy hands of his Uncle grabbed him by the back of the neck and thrust him forward.

"I want you to be my little slut. I know your a fairy. Dudley told me. So lets go."

He pulled Harry back up the stairs, his hand still behind his neck.

"Uncle please? I don't-please." Harry's crying become worse. His eyes now were waterfalls, flowing with fear and the pain.

Harry attempted to push his uncles hand's off, to no avail. Vernon grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. He burst through the door to Dudley's room. All though Dudley had moved out with his Mum his bed and bed stand still remained. Vernon thrust Harry forward, onto the bed. He keep one hefty hand on Harry's Hands and used the other to reach into the bed stand to pull out some rope. He wrapped it tightly around Harry's wrist. Now you little bitch prepare for some fun. He said as he righted Harry on the bed. He got on top of Harry and held down his legs with his bluberous weight. He quickly ripped off Harry's pants and threw them to the floor. He grabbed Harry between his legs.

Harry didn't want this. And when his body didn't respond to his Uncle he received a slap to his face. Vernon quickly tore Harry's boxers, technically they'd be briefs but the used to be Dudley's. He quickly actuated himself over his nephew.

As He thrust in, Harry screamed out.

End Dream

Harry continued to thrash for a moment, even though he had awaken He quickly sat up and ran his hands over his body. Once he was sure his was fine he ran his hands to his face. There he found tears that he hadn't even realized were falling down his face. He moved his hands in front of his face and noticed they were shaking. He glanced out of his curtain a to see the time and if anyone was awake. Thank Merlin no one was. He quickly ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He ran to the sink and splashed water on his face and toke a drink. He hated having dreams of his rape. But the dreams about his first rape were always the worst. He grabbed a hand towel from the rack and began to wipe his face. Next thing he knew his knees had fell out from under him and he was crying again. He held the towel to his face to muffle the sobs. He didn't need anyone to hear. He quickly forced himself to stop crying and headed back to bed. He had been thinking about subscribing to a sleepless potion. But he couldn't do it without everyone finding out that Harry Potter was having sleeping troubles. Then the rumors would spread. They would probably say his insane.

Harry decided to head down to the common room and do some homework. But his dream keep running in his head. He gave up and set his books upon the table. He sat in front of the fire, laying down in the chair. He knew he would probably fall asleep again if he laid down to long. He got up and ran to get his invisible cloak and Ron's broom.

He quietly snuck through the portrait hole and head up to the astronomy tower.

Once he had finally gotten to the astronomy tower, he toke in a big gulp of the night air. He always did love flying at night. He quickly mounted the broom. Only to hop off. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

He stood there wondering what to do. His only choice was to lay the cloak over his broom for protection from the pain. He quickly flew up into the air and fly towards the Quidditch pitch. He always felt better after getting up in the air. When he got to the Quidditch field he sat for moment up in the air, feeling the breeze caress his bruised face. He toke in a deep breath and threw the broom forward at it's maximum speed, which wasn't very much. At least when he compared it to his Firebolt. He looped around the 3 poles at one end of the field and raced down to the poles at the other end. He was so lost in his enjoyment he didn't realize the trouble that was coming.

Damn it Elliot why did you stop me I was about to fu-"

"You know damn well Sagre. His blood was poisonous. He had that disease Uncle told us of."

The poison Sagre and Elliot were talking about was the aids virus. And these to men, if you want to call them that, were vampires. Now it wouldn't kill them. But it would leave them so weak they could not fly. It was also risky because a Slayer might take advantage of their disadvantage.

"I know but I'm still so hor- wait. Look there. Doesn't he look delicious." Sagre halted in the air, grabbing Elliot by his foot.

"Sagre he's a Hogwarts student we can't-"

"Oh I won't drink from him. The code says we can't take from an underage. But it said nothing about taking them."

"Fine. I'll wait for you in the stands but you best be quick. I want to get home."

'Of course Brother."

Elliot fly to sit in one of the stands while Sagre slowly flew behind the boy.

Harry slowed the broom. He had to catch his breathe. Not even 5 seconds after he halted he was pushed to the ground. He fell painfully to the ground, the air knocked out of him.

Sagre grabbed the broom and threw it across the field.

"Lets have some fun shall we." Said Sagre as he ripped at Harry's shirt.

"Please… s-stop."

"Oh you'll enjoy it." The vampire quickly pulled Harry's pants and boxers down to his ankle. Harry tried to rise but the pain reverberating through his body screamed at him not to.

"Ple-please not again." cried out Harry as the vampire quickly turned him over.

"Oh I've never had you before. Believe me I'd remember a boy as beautiful as you. Now I can't have you screaming so here." The vampire took Harry torn shirt and used it as a gag.

Harry screamed at the man, attempting to get his attention. But he was barely audible .

"I hope you enjoy this mortal."

Harry cried as the vampire ripped through him. He didn't know how long it was but to Harry it felt like hours. He tried to stop the tears., to prevent the man tearing him in two to see how much pain he was being caused.

Suddenly there was someone in front of him.

"Sagre please hurry. I want to get home. Finish it up before you kill him."

"Oh but- Elliott- he's so-"

'I don't care if he's a freaking virgin. We have two hours until morning. I want to go now."

"Fuh-fine two minutes."

"Fine. But be careful pulling out of the poor child. Okay?"

"Ye- ye-YES!!" Yelled Sagre as he released himself in Harry. He held on to Harry an slowly pulled out.

"Thanks babe. You were great. Maybe we'll meet again. See ya." Sagre bend his knees and was up in the air with Elliot. Sagre quickly flew forward while Elliot stared at the poor teen infront of him.

"I'm sorry. I can't control him anymore. Try a secretion cream." And with that he was gone." Harry lay on the ground a while longer before he got up to grab his pants and underwear.

The tearless Harry withdrew his wand and summoned the broom and his cloak. He lay the broom on the ground and lay on it. He covered it and him with the invisibility cloak. He lay on it as wee as he could, his pants no the cushion for his body. He reached the astronomy tower and opened the door. He quietly flew unnoticed through the halls. Once he got to the fat lady we whispered the password and flew in. He slowly lowered himself from the broom and climbed the stairs to his dorm. He dropped the broom on the floor an crawled into bed. He climbed in bed and shut the curtains. He put up the silence spell and laid down. For a while he simply stared at the curtain. He held tightly to his pillow, trying to halt the tears that sat at the brim of his pain filled eyes. But it was useless to resist. Harry's body curled into it's self as he screamed away at his pain.

Well there's chapter four. Brilliant I am. I had writers block for a while. But I came up with this. It's going to get sooo Good. i also want to apologise to any one who can't read chapter two. i tried to fixit. I even deleted it and posted it again and it still was like that. So I'm sorry. By the way you pronounce Sagre "Say-gray" and you pronounce Elliot "L-e-it." Now I only put this up as an apology chapter for taking so long. So it's not checked to well. But I did my best along the way. I won't actually be able to continuously do this so… Also here are the answers to some reviews:

Obnixus Patronus Tolerantiu: I would love for you to be my beta. Just email me and tell me what I have to do. I've never had a beta before.

PainofLife: OMG I'm sorry. I feel kinda bad now. But thank you for the review. It really made me feel like a great authoress. But it made me feel kinda bad. But thank you still.

SpunkleMcKats: Thank you for reviewing I really love your reviews. You allows put so much into it. I love long reviews!!

I also want to thank everyone else. Your reviews are what keep me writing this as great as it is. Your all a great inspiration. Thank you. Now please, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW. I don't care if it's anonymous. Well thank you and Toodles.


	6. Chapter 5: Forgivness

"So Harry, how are you?" Harry didn't give him a response. "Harry dear?" Mr. Skirrder waved his hand in front of Harry, who still didn't move.

He worriedly grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him. Harry moved back from his professor, causing his chair to fall backwards, and Harry with it. Harry's hands clutched at his body, especially his lower regions. "Harry? Whats the matter?" Professor Skirrder asked with extreme concern.

Harry slowly stopped grabbing at himself and stood up. He picked up his bag and went towards the door. "I'm sorry. I have to go."'

"Harry wait your time isn't-" The door slammed shut with a resounding thud. Professor Skirrder ran to the door to see Harry running with a bit of a limp. He closed the door and leaned against the back. "Damn it. Draco might be right." Professor Skirrder wiped at his eyes, catching the tears before they fell.

Harry sat up against his pillows. He had the curtain closed around him and was writing in his diary.

Dear Journal,

It happened again. I went out to fly on Ron's broom. Everything was fine. It felt so nice to be up in the air again. I had to sit on my invisibility cloak. It still hurt too much from Uncle Vernon's last rape. But everything was fine. Up until I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

I felt like I was dying with how much pain that was going through me. Harry had to pause for a second, as tears began to flow from his eyes. He swiped at them, and a few of the stray tears fell to the pages of the journal. After a while I tried to fight but he was so much stronger.

I begged him. But he wouldn't stop. He ripped off by bottoms and well you know. I can't bring myself to write it. Why does this keep happening to me? I know it's my fault that Sirius and Cedric are dead. But no one deserves to be raped like I have. If this is what making love feels like thanI want to be alone for the rest of my life.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Harry slipped his journal in his bag and headed towards Divination. Harry decided it was time to somewhat forgive Hermione and Ron. He would never completely forgive them but he really need his friends. When dinner came he sat with them. "I've decided to stop with this row. But I don't think I can ever forgive you guys. Okay?"

"Yeah that would be fine Harry. But we are sorry."

"I know."

After taking a few bites Harry grabbed his bag and told everyone that he was going to go sit by the lake for a while. Everyone offered to come. But he said he really wanted to be by himself.

Harry sat against one of the trees and took off his shoes and socks. He scooted forward a bit and put his feet into the lake. Soon after he could feel the nibble of tiny fish upon his feet.

He had always loved that feeling. When he was too young to stay home by himself the Dursleys would take him to their yearly lake trip. But once he turned 10 they stopped. He had made a plan the if he lived through this war he would go there again with all his friends. They now had an amusement more a few miles away. He laughed at the idea of getting Ron on a roller coaster. Harry laid back on the ground.

He really missed days like this. Where the sun shone bright over the trees and the birds flew from tree to tree chasing each other.Days like this helped him to forget the complexities of his life.

Harry sat up and pulled his feet out of the water. He had to head to the library, he had an essay due for Potions. Harry got on his socks and shoes and headed towards the library. But unbeknownst to him he dropped his little blue journal.

His journal that held all the secrets he kept, all the pain he went through. And that journal was now in the hands of a certain teenage veela wizard.

Well there's the next chapter. I'm planning on getting as much in before I start school on September 8th. Sorry about it all being bunched up. It was late when I got it back and I didn't check it. Thank you all for the reviews. You all are just so wonderful. Thank you!! Now here are a few of my favorite reviews:

Soffe Malfoy: oh, poor harry! but poor!harry makes good reading. love this story, can't wait for the next update. It's been awhile since I read a story that I so desperately needed an update from, but I can just reread it to keep myself satisfied for now. keep up the awesome work!

XxSqueaky7xX: klkl. im not usually into these stories... but this one seems different :)

Actofwill15: i love prof skirrder

And thank you to my wonderful beta Obnixus Patronus Tolerantius!!


	7. Chapter 6:It's back

Harry laughed as Ron slipped on a puddle. They were on their weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you guys later okay? I want to stop by a store."

"We can come with you Harry. It's fine," Said Ron as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"No. You guys go to Honey Dukes. I'll meet you later okay?"

"Sure Harry." Said Ron as he lead Hermione back towards where they had come.

Harry made his way to a clothes store. When Hermione and Ron were out of sight he left the store and headed towards his true destination.

Harry quietly entered Backers and Books. He scanned the aisles until he found what he needed. He looked over the books on healing. He figured it was about time he started learning how to use some, instead of going through the pain and uselessly applying glamours.

He scanned the books, looking for spells that he knew he would need. He was stuck between two. He really couldn't figure out which to get. They both had the information he required. But one had a section on protection spells. He finally figured it would be best to just get the later one. He'd need it with the on coming war.

As he was going towards the checkout counter he happened to glance down an aisle that caught his attention. The books were on abuse. And not just physical. There were books on abuse such as sexual,verbal, emotional, self, and mental abuse. Harry quickly scanned the aisle for the book that he would needed. He decided that it would be best to get one on sexual abuse. He really needed the help. He finally found the book he needed. It wasn't very big, but when he opened it and scanned across the table of contents he knew it was what he needed.

He threw up his cloak hood and headed towards the check out counter. He didn't worry when he was going to check out the healing spells book. But he knew someone would be suspicious if they saw who was buying the sexual abuse book.

Harry was in such a hurry he didn't watch where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. His hood fell backwards and his books fell from their bag.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry. He stood and looked at the person who he had bumped into. Said person was bent over picking up Harry's books.

Harry quickly stepped back when he saw who it was. He looked up into the hooded face of Elliot.

"It's you. The boy who Sagre had the other night."

Harry got out of his shocked stupor and quickly grabbed his books out of te vampire's hands. He pulled up his hood and quickly ran out.

"Wait!" The vampire held his hood up and ran after Harry. Harry quickly ran in between people as he tried to escape the vampire. He quickly ran towards the forest. He ran behind a tree and tried to catch his breathe. His heart beat painfully against his broken ribs. Suddenly a pair of arms were pushed to the tree, preventing his escape.

"Damn it you."

"What do you want?" Just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone what happened. Just please-"

"It's happened to you before hasn't it?"

"What, I don't know what your talking about. Now please let me go. Please."

The vampire quickly shook his head in frustration and anger.

"Damn it. You know damn well. You've been raped before. Haven't you?"

"No. Of course not."

"I heard you that night. And I saw that book you had. And I can hear your heart as it beats against your rib, which naturally it shouldn't be. Who raped you before my brother?"

Harry sat looking at the ground. He knew it would be no use to lie.

"You can't tell anybody, Okay?"

"Okay. Now tell me."

"It was my, I've never told anyone before," He stammered.

The vampire removed his arms from the tree and dropped them to his sides.

"It was my muggle Uncle."

"Your Uncle?" Said the vampire in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Harry as he fell to his knees. He dropped his books and covered his now tear streaked face. He didn't want to cry in front of this man.

"Damn it. And you haven't had sex with any one other than him and my brother?"

"No. Why does it matter?" The vampire kneeled in front of Harry.

"By chance have you studied the sex ed of magical creatures?"

"No. That's for 7th years. I'm only a sixth year." Harry quickly wiped at the last of his tears.

"Well I advice you do. Just to be careful. I can't tell you. I have to leave soon. It's bad enough for me to be out during the day. My father shall be furious. When is the next time you shall be visiting Hogsmeade?"

"Two weeks. Why?" Asked Harry as he picked up his books. Elliot offered Harry a hand up.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now as soon as you can please look up what I told you to. I must go. I will meet you here into two weeks. I will not harm you. I don't believe in rape. Besides my mate would be furious at me. Now I will be going. What is your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry what?"

"Harry Potter."

"Shit. Just look it up. And don't let what you find scare you. I shall see you in two weeks."

The vampire quickly put a mask on to cover his face, before he flew off into the sky.

Harry sat in thought for a few minutes before he realized he had to meet with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was slightly upset that Harry had taken so long. Naturally they asked Harry what he got. He simply said that he hadn't found what he were looking for, though his books were hidden in the pocket of his cloak. They all went to get some butterbeer.Harry happily felt the warm liquid seep through his body.

Ron and Hermione decided they were going to go on a walk alone around the village. So harry headed up towards the castle.

He decided he would quickly do what the vampire had requested. He was tired. But he didn't want to go to sleep with the worry of what the vampire was talking about.

Once he got to the library he quickly headed towards the restricted section. He grabbed a few books and sat down at a table in the back of the library. It wasn't long until Harry had fallen asleep upon the books.

After a while he felt someone lightly shake him. He looked up to see a scared first year looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"You feel asleep. Someone told me to wake you and give you this." The young first year held up something wrapped in newspaper.

"Thank you." Said Harry kindly as he took the wrapped object. The first year smiled and ran off to his friends.

Harry quickly opened the wrapped object. He stared in shock. In the newspaper had been his journal. He hadn't even noticed it was missing. He quickly flipped through the book to see if anyone had ripped out any of the pages or written something in.

On the page next the his last entry was a note. It said:

I know your secret. I won't tell. I know you want to know who this is but just know your secrets safe with me. And by the way I'm someone you know, well in a way.

Sincerely,

Your secret keeper.

Harry sat in shock. He grabbed his journal and the two books he had. He quickly checked them out and ran to Gryffindor tower. But as he left the library he didn't notice the light blue eyes that knowingly stared upon the boy who lived.

There you go chapter 6. Sorry it took a while. I had to take a break. i recently found out my boyfriend cheated on me with a 7th grader. And he's in 10th grade. And he slept with her too. I took it kinda hard. So thank you for being so patient. I want you guy's to review. The more you review the more I'm inspired to write. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!!

Shindousgal


	8. Chapter 8: What!

Harry quickly reread what the book had said. He couldn't believe something was even possible. He re-read the passage from the book again.

_Vampires are a unique type of magical creature. They unlike werewolves can reproduce without their offspring having the V gene or gene that makes them what their parent(s) are. _

_There are rare cases were the offspring is conceived with the V gene. In those circumstances the off spring must be killed. For it shall never grow. And it's life would be a challenged one. It would be forced to depend on the aid of others for it's survival. It would also be a prime target for a Vampire Hunter. The chances of a vampire forming an offspring in a muggle is impossible. Unlike a witch or wizard their body's can not take the baby. A witch or Wizards magic protects the offspring from everything. If the offspring is within 2 months of it's birth and the carrier is killed the carriers magic shall allow the baby to seep out of the carriers body, while still in it's womb. It is more likely for wizards to have a vampire's offspring than it is for a witch. Men's bodies are made for the strength to bare the offspring. But a witch's body get's no reinforcement in the least because their body's are made to reproduce naturally. The signs of a female being pregnant with a vampire offspring is the same as if she were baring a mortal child. But the signs of a male pregnancy are mood swings, severe self protection, even if they are unaware, their skin becomes a shade of pale. For though the child may be mortal the desire for blood still stay's strong with him. A male may also notice that he eats more than usual. In order to keep his body healthy. They also get exhausted easily._

Harry looked down at his stomach. In the disbelieve that he may actually be holding a child. He ran his hand over his stomach. Harry threw the book to the floor and grabbed his journal he quickly flipped to the next clear page.

_Dear Journal, _

_I might be pregnant. And with the child of that vampire. I don't know how I'm going to hide it if I am pregnant. One thing is for sure, If I am pregnant I'm not getting an abortion. Even if I don't keep the kid I want to let him live. I have to go. It's time for dinner. Just think I might actually be eating for two._

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter._

Harry threw his journal into his bag and made sure that the bag was actually closed. He threw it under his bed and quickly headed down towards to Great Hall.

He had just passed a dark hall when he heard extreme coughing. He quickly slid into the shadows of the hall.

"Why damn it?" That was the sound of Pansy.

"Be- because what he's doing now is wrong."

"Draco it's necessary. He's going to change the world. Make it a better place!"

"Yeah well I don't think that a world were 40 year old men rape children is the world I exactly want."

"Damn it Draco you-" Pansy stopped speaking. Crabbe decided he had heard enough and decided to take more of his anger out on Draco.

"Crabbe stop! Your going to kill him!"

"You're lucky Draco. Come on. " Said Crabbe. Pansy looked at Draco with disgust in her eyes. Blaise sat crouched over beside Draco.

"Dray I'm sorry. I want to. I want to as strong as you but I can't. Please forgive me Dray?"

"Go Blaise. You shouldn't be seen talking to a traitor like me." Draco pushed himself up off the floor.

"Oh Dray, your mouth." Blaise went to wipe the blood that sat upon Draco's lips. But Draco grabbed his hand.

"Don't! You know your father would-"

"Damn it Dray. I don't care what he thinks. I'm going to find a way out of this. Okay?"

"Sure Blaise. Now go. But-"

"I'll help him." Said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows. "I-uh- saw the whole thing."

Draco put his arm on Blaise's shoulder and pushed himself up.

"I don't need your pity Potter. Just-"

"I'm not offering pity. I'm offering friendship and help. There are going to be a lot of people who want to kill you because of the choice you've made. But I can help you. And Professor Dumbledore can help you too."

"I don't-"

"Dray don't be stupid. I've got to go but please Draco do it. If not for you than for me. I've got to go." Blaise quickly headed out of the hall way and ran to catch up with Pansy and the rest of the group.

"Fine but only for Blaise. Damn my head hurts."

"I can fix that."

"What? No!"

"Just hold still. It's a simple spell I learned. If I don't it might lead to a concussion."

"Fine. But lets go to a bathroom or something. I need to clean up"

"Okay."

Harry quickly scanned the bathroom for anyone. When he saw that no one was around he gave Draco the sign to come in. In the bathroom was a bench. What for harry was unsure of. But none the less he lead Draco over to it.

"Now hold still okay. This is the first time I've-"

"THIS IS WHAT!! No way Potter."

"Just trust me. I've been practicing."

"Yes but the thing is have you practiced on a living person?"

"But, please let me try?"

"Fine. But if I die I am seriously haunting you."

Harry let out a small laugh at the comment.

"Okay. Now singrocorum!" harry quickly used the spell upon Draco. He was afraid that he had done something wrong. Draco just sat there for a moment, unmoving.

"Um Draco?" Harry was about to shake the boy when Draco shook his own head.

"Wow! I feel great!"

"Damn it. Don't do that. I thought I had done it wrong."

"Well excuse me but I couldn't move, thank you."

"Whatever." Said an angry Harry. "Sit there. I'll go get a towel to wash you up."

Harry ran to the sink and removed one of the hand drying towels from it's rack. He filled the sink with hot water and plugged it up. He dipped to towel in the water and ran back over to Draco.

He lightly began dabbing the towel over Draco's face.

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean I already-"

"Yes but after all the crap I put you and your friends through-"

"Friends help friends." And that was all he said.

Soon Draco began to cry.

"Draco? Hey what's the matter?"

"I. It's just that other than Blaise. No ones ever truly treated me like this. Like a friend."

"Well that's how it will be from now on. It might take a while for Ron to come around. But once I tell the Hermione the situation she'll understand. We'll have to go to professor Dumbledore. You can't go back to the Slytherin Common Rooms. They might end up killing you in you're sleep. You could stay in Gryffindor tower I suppose. I bet it would be better than those cold dungeons." Said Harry with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah. That might be a nice change. But when you're up in a tower, it's harder to sneak down to the kitchens at night." Said Draco.

"Draco? Have you, a prefect, been breaking the rules?" Said Harry. Draco knew he was joking.

"It's not like you've never done it before."

"Well I can't deny it. Hold on." Harry ran to the sink and dipped the blood soaked rag into the water. He ran back to Draco and quickly finished cleaning him up.

"Now let's head to dinner. You're sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"Wow. Look whose being demanding." said Draco with a laugh.

"What ever Draco."

"Just shut up Harry." They looked at each other for a moment and burst out in laughter. And so Draco and harry headed towards the Great Hall to eat Dinner at the Gryffindor table, the both of them.

Omg that is such a wonderful chapter. I want to thank everyone for their support. It's really helped. And just to let everyone know I let him go. By the way I want to let OPT know that I don't need you to be my beta anymore. I've had problems the past two times. Sorry but thanks any ways. I'm sorry if Draco seems out of character. Tell me if you think any ones out of character. For those of you who love Prof. Skirrder there shall be a full 2 pages on with him in the next chapter. I forgot to put up my reviews from last chapter. So here they ares!! Here are some of my favorite reviews:

x22rebel love this chapter. i want more. please update soon. by the way. your boyfriend sounds like a class A . my advice: dump him!. he aint worth it. you got talent. and nobody deserves to be treated that way. good luck.( I want to say. That this review actually made me cry! Thank you)

flipping pages Geez, guys are such pigs, sorry for what happened.

Hope you update soon

WriteAtNight First of all, sorry about your boyfriend situation. Second of all, if I didn't already have this story on alert I would add it now, but I do. I cannot wait for the next chapter. I really like this story.

SpunkleMcKats Hey,

Lovely chapter, as always! Sorry to hear about your boyfriend.  
Every time that I see that you updated I get all giddy and bounce up and down in my seat like a little kid until I can read it. XD

Update soon!

SpunkleMcKats . ( Thank you SpunklrMcKats. Your reviews make me the act hte same way. I'm serious!!)

AnthesLoveFullmetal How dare you!  
You must update or ill find out where you live  
come to your house and slap you!  
fear my vengence

SpunkleMcKats Hey again!

Here I'm reviewing for both Chapter 5 and 6, so, I love both chapters, and the plot, and the new plot twist, and YAYNESS!

I really like your writing style and the personalities of the characters in your story - the slight adjustements to everyone, it's cool.

Hope that you update soon!

SpunkleMcKats .


	9. Chapter8: OMG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I never- Professor!"

"Hello Harry, Draco. Could you two please walk with me?"

"Sure." Said Harry giving Draco a look of confusion.

"Now Draco I'm very proud of the decision you have made."

"Uh, Thank you Professor Dumbledore. But, uh, how did you know?"

"My boy, walls have ears. Besides, I know everything that goes on here."

"Oh. So um, what are we going to do about where I'm going to stay?"

"Yeah Sir. He can't go back to the Slytherin house dorms. They might kill him."

"I know my boy. Now I've talked to Professor Skirrder. And he has offered that you can stay in his spare room until we can get a room ready for you in Gryffindor tower."

"Oh. Okay."

"I've had the house elves handle all of your things being moved."

"Oh, well thank you. But um, where are we going if everything's been settled?"

"Oh well I just wanted to inform you two before you headed to dinner."

"Oh well thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"No problem. Just prepare for the rumors to begin. Well I'll see you two later. I must be off to see someone." And with that he left them.

"That was…odd." Said Draco with a bit of a confused look. "What did he mean by the walls have ears?"

"I don't know. The ears may have ears but they seem to be completely blind." Said Harry with a sad look and tone. They walked for a minute in silence when Draco stepped in front of Harry's way.

"Is something the matter?"

"What? No of course not. Uh, lets head to dinner I'm starving."

"Okay?" Said Draco. Still not rid of his suspicions of something being wrong with the boy who lived."

Everyone stared and whispered as Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall side by side.

"This really gets old." Said an annoyed Harry.

"What you don't like the fame."

"Oh yes I like it as a much as I like working with blast ended squirts. Uh hi guys. You all know Draco right?"

"Harry what are you doing with that-"

"Just sit down and shut up Ron. The whole Great Hall don't need to hear."

Ron did as told. He really didn't want to get in another row with Harry.

"Draco you sit down to."

"Okay."

Draco began to fill his plate.

"So whats up with him sitting here?" Asked Neville

"Draco has decided to go against Voldemort. Nearly all his friends shook. But no one as bad as Draco.

"Don't say his name!" Draco almost yelled.

"Why whats the matter? Afraid to hear the name Vold-" Suddenly Harry had to stop Draco from jumping the table to strangle Ron.

"Sorry." Said Draco when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Now Draco is going to stay with us in Gryffindor tower. Because if he doesn't his friends might try and kill him like they did a few moments ago. Okay? " Harry let out a large sigh and grabbed a bit to eat. He took a few bites. But after a while he just started to play with his food.

"I have to go." Said Harry as he got up.

"Hold on." Said Draco as he got up to chase after Harry.

"Where are you going?

"I'm going to go see Prof. Skirrder. Oh. Okay. I'll come and talk to him real quick."

Harry nodded and continued on his way.

"Coming hold on. Oh Draco Harry. Hello. Draco come here and I'll show you your room. Harry you sit here a second okay?"

"Sure said Harry as he took a seat.

"Sorry Harry Hun. I was showing Draco around."

"I'm sorry I ran off last time Professor."

"It's all right. So how have you been lately Harry dear?"

"Fine I guess. Just a little. Never mind." Harry's hand automatically ran to his stomach.

"Is everything all right?"

"I don't know."

"You want to talk about it."

"I don't think I can. I just-"

"Harry it's alright. You can tell me anything."

"I know but. Well there's this guy. And never mind. I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

"Harry please tell me. I know something's wrong. And Hunny I really want to help ya. But I can't if you don't a tell me what's the matter. Okay?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

Him and Professor Skirrder sat in silence for a while. As he waited for Harry to speak.

"Well um. It's just that. My Uncle got laid off this summer. And he wasn't to happy about it and he-" Harry took the handkerchief that Mr. Skirrder had given him out of his pocket.

He brought it to his face and covered it. He really did hate crying in front of others.

"Oh Hun." Mr. Skirrder got off of his desk and went to kneel in front of Harry.

"Harry sweetie, did he do anything to you?"

"Yes. B-But I can't tell. Please don't tell anyone. He'll beat me a-" Harry's hand's covered his mouth. He sat there weeping in fear. In fear that some how his Uncle would find out he had told. And that he would kill him.

"Oh Harry." Professor Skirrder wrapped his arms around the sobbing form of Harry Potter.

"Please don't tell anyone. No one can-"

"Oh Hun someone's got to know. Please. Let me at least tell Professor Dum-"

"NO ESPECIALLY NOT HIM. DON'T TELL ANY ONE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay Sweetie. I won't tell. But will you please tell me everything. I want to help. You. You don't have to tell me everything today okay?"

Harry nodded his head as he wiped at his tears.

"Thank you Harry. You poor baby. I'll help in any way you need okay?"

Harry nodded once again, the words unable to fall from his mouth.

"Thank you Sweetie." Professor wrapped Harry tighter in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

Eventually Harry stopped crying and left. Professor Skirrder shut the door behind him.

"Thank Merlin I'm finally getting somewhere with that poor boy. Suddenly the kind Professor grabbed at his upper right arm. His Father was calling him. Just what he needed at the moment.

There it is. Shocking huh? i wrote it in 2 hours. At first it felt wrong. And also as much as I love it please don't tell me you love my style. It gets me confused about what my style is. And then I get afraid that is isn't my style. It stress' me. Sorry it took me so long I had to babysit friday and there was a festival in town the next day plus lack of sleep plus I was playing "Fate". Excuses excuses. I'm soooooooo afraid i might not be able to go to school this year. I hope I can. Well please review. This majorly stressed out chick needs it bad. It makes me feel better. So PLEASE REVIEW!! And happy Labor Day to those Americans out there!!


	10. Chapter 9: Draco do what?

Chapter 9:

"Now that everyone is here I must first ask, son how goes teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Great father."

"Have you gotten in contact with Potter?"

"Yes. I talked to him before I came." Prof. Skirrder looked down to the ground. It took him quite a bit of will not to say 'the poor babe.'

"And what have you found out?"

"The boy holds a lot of secrets father. I just now got through to him. But only slightly."

"And what did he tell you?"

"Well he informed me that over the summer his Uncle got laid off of work and started beating him. He also informed me that he's gay. That's pretty much it. He is very hesitant to open up though."

"I see. Well keep trying. Maybe we can still persuade him to join us. That fool Dumbledore has brain washed him as well as Draco I believe?"

"Yes. Draco will be my rooms for the next few days. After that he will moved to Gryffindor tower. Mainly because it is unsafe for him in the Slytherin rooms. What Dumbledore told me was that all his friends except for Blaise beat him up and turned on him."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Wormtail screamed out in pain as the Crucio curse was cast upon him.

"Damn it. If only they were here. Oh how-"

"Father Calm down. He's fine. Harry helped him out. Now Harry is one of Draco's only friends other than Blaise."

"Good. I can't believe that they harmed my-"

"Damn it. Everyone dismissed. I am to infuriated at the moment. I shall call you all tomorrow."

"Wait Father. May we have a few days? That way I can use all the time I have with Draco usefully."

"Of course. You were always very bright Kyle. Now off with everyone."

Severus and Prof. Skirrder silently walked back up to Hogwarts.

"So how are you going to convince the both of them?"

"Well first I must figure out which spell Dumbledore used to brain wash Draco. Harry is a different problem. He didn't need a curse put on him in order for him to be brain washed. The poor babe. You should have seen him Sev. The poor child was rocking back and forth. Plus I think he might be pregnant."

"What? How?"

"I'm unsure. But a few days ago I accidentally scared him and he ran from my office."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Prof. Skirrder said in an offensive tone.

"I started to shake him because he hadn't responded when I spook to him. He scared me Sev. That's why I think the rape had occurred here at Hogwarts."

The two walked together in silence. They were nearing the castle and the didn't need anyone to over hear them.

The two of them stood in the Grand Hall.

"Well I'll see you later Sweetie. Draco best be in in my rooms or he's in big trouble. I'm too tired to chase him. Can you go inform Dumbledore please?"

Severus gave him a slight groan and headed towards the Headmasters office.

"Draco?" Prof. Skirrder asked as he looked into the boys room.

"Yes Professor?"

"You should get to bed soon. Okay?"

"Sure Professor."

"Thank you. So how are you doing?"

"Good I guess."

"Let me see your face." Said Professor Skirrder as he sat down on the bed that Draco sat on. He took Draco's face in his hands and examined it.

"How do your ribs feel?"

"Good. I saw Madame Pomfrey about them. I only had two broken. She gave me some Skelegrow."

"That's good." Said the professor as he stood. " Now get to bed soon okay sweetie. If you need anything come get me. Even if I'm sleeping okay?"

"Yeah. Uh-um Professor um did you see- uh never mind."

"Are you asking about your father?"

"Yeah is he-"

"He's perfectly fine. A little thin and dark in the eyes but other than that he's fine."

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem. Good Night."

"G'night."

Draco waited until he heard prof. Skirrders bedroom door closed before he reached behind his pillow. Out he took a sheathed dagger. He removed the sheath and put the dagger in between his nails. He lighly pushed and watched as the blood fell from his fingers. He grabbed a rag from his bed stand drawer and held it to his hand. As blood fell from his hand the tears fell from his face.

He hated doing this. But it was the only way the get rid of the pain. He pulled the rag back and cut another finger. He knew this wasn't as bad as it could be. He could slit his wrist instead. But he didn't want t die. Plus that was more unnoticeable.

Draco stood with the rag still against his cut hand. He walked over to the candles the wall. With his good hand he extinguished the lights. He didn't need Professor Skirrder to walk in with him. NO one knew that he slit his fingers. Not even Blaise.

He really wanted to stop. But ever since he had come to Hogwarts he had, had the urge to cut himself. And he didn't know why.

Draco sat there on his bed holding the rag on his right hand for 15 more minutes. When he stopped bleeding he threw the rag in a basket of dirty clothes. He lay down in his new bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around one of his pillows. He held on tight as he tried to stop the tears from falling. For at the moment he felt as if he were completely alone in the world. But he also felt as if there was someone out there. Someone who was meant to be with him. His other half. And that was when Draco realized what this earning, this desire was. The lonely veela realized that it was the longing for his mate. The person who would complete him.

Harry suddenly sat up. He had been sleeping peacefully for once when he suddenly sat up wide awake. He felt this tug. As if he had lost something. Something that he needed very badly. But what he noticed the tingling feeling in his right hand. He didn't know why it would feel like that. And what was odd was that it was under the top of his nails. Unsure of what to do he brought the fingers to his mouth. He laid down and fell asleep.

Draco pulled his sore hand from under the pillow. For some reason the pain had dimmed. Draco smiled and fell peacefully onto his pillow with a smile.

Well there it is. That should answer some questions and give you more to replace them. Just to let you know I'm as shocked as you. I don't plan this out. It just flows as I write it. Some ideas I sorta get from other fanfics. But I give them my own touch. I want to let you all know I usually update between 10- midnight eastern time. By the way If I am able to start collage I srart next Monday. and it's 8/31 so... I don't know if I can update as much when I do start.. I love the reviews so keep them up.Well hope you enjoy. Well here are some of my favorite reviews:

emodragon4life oh, poor Harry. i really feel bad for him. i hope that you can go to school. and i really hope that you had fun at the festival. well, have a good day (or night however you want to count it) and please up-date soon.

ActorPotter wow, that was super super shocking! I think you should a few more tags (he said, she said etc) because it was a little confusing.

Vegas ChickI love your story! It is so great...Oh my word! Is Draco a Veela? Who is the Professors father? Is Draco the one that knows his secret? What is going to happen when Harry meets with the vampire? what is he going to do? I mean there are so many questions I have. I hope that you update soon and answer a few of them.

and of course one of my most favorite reviewers:

SpunkleMcKats Hey,

Another wonderful chapter I see!

Seriously, I'm looking forward to the next time that you update!

SpunkleMcKats .


	11. Chapter 11: Snape did what to Harry?

Harry looked on in surprise as he watched Professor Skirrder search thru the books in the restricted sections

Harry looked on in surprise as he watched Professor Skirrder search thru the books in the restricted sections.

The Professor soon noticed Harry's staring.

"Oh Harry Dear! What are you doing?" Asked the approaching DADA Professor.

Uh, I was getting a book for potions. We are working on dreamless sleep potions this week. We have to figure out the ingredients without our potions books. We also have to figure out which ingredients make it addictive." Said a stressed Harry.

"Oh. Well I guess I'm going to have to go easy on you guys for a while then." Said Professor Skirrder with a kind smile.

"What are we going to be working on?"  
"Memory charms and spells."

"Are they hard?"

"Not really Hun. But we will be spending about a month on them.

"Oh. Well I have to get going professor."

"Okay Harry. But Hun remember to come by tonight. Okay?"

"Um I can't. Professor Snape gave me a detention.

"Oh! What for?"

"Well I was working on my potion. But some of the Slytherins decided to slip in a bit of Dragons shell. Which turned the potion from red to clear. And it wasn't fixable. So Professor Snape just vanished it and gave me a detention for tonight. I'm supposed to remake it for him."

"Well I'll just talk to Sev-"

"No! It's fine. I want to prove to him that I can do it right."

"Okay Hun. But we will have to have double time tomorrow. Okay Sweetie?"

"Sure Professor. I'll see you later."

"See you Harry."

Harry sat piling the food onto his plate. He found that he was extremely hungry.

"Wow Har! You must be starved." Said Seamus in amazement.

"I don't know. I just feel like eating a lot." Said Harry as he finished putting the food on the plate.

Suddenly he looked down to see Draco's hand on his stomach. He saw that Draco was rubbing his hand over Harry's stomach.

"Harry your stomach is getting bigger."

Harry quickly pushed Draco's hand away.

"It's just that I've been eating more here than I did at the Dursleys, that's all." Said Harry as he shoved a fork full of noodles into his mouth.

"Whatever you say Harry. Hey slow down. If you eat it all so fast you'll throw up." Said Draco in disgusted.

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I have to get to Professor Snapes detention."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind that you are a little late." Said Draco as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Yes for you maybe Draco. But you forget I'm a Gryffindor not a Slytherin."

Harry quietly knocked on the door to professor Snapes classroom.

"Come in. You're late Mr. Potter."

"Sorry I was late to dinner."

"Yes. Now go to the cupboard and get the ingredients for the potion. You will work here at my desk." Said the very grumpy professor.

"Yes Sir." Harry said as he quickly walked to get the ingredients that were written on the board.

Professor Snape walked over and sat on a desk and watched as Harry began the potion.

"I really don't see why see the need to mess up your potions Mr. Potter. It's a waste of ingredients and a waste of time."

"I don't Professor. It's the Slytherins who are always messing up my potions."

"Then put up a shield charm."

"I do sir. But they always take it down. It's just easier not to bother. Everything gets easier when you stop fighting." For a second Harry's eyes glazed over as he had a flash back to when Vernon was beating him.

"Potter, Potter, POTTER!" Harry blinked his eyes to see Professor Snape standing beside him, his hands sat upon his shoulders.

"Sorry." Harry said as he turned to continue his potion.

"Potter what was that?"

"Nothing professor. It's not important."

"Potter you were shaking a little. What was it?"

"Just flashbacks. That's all. Nothing important. Nothing to worry about. It's not important." Said Harry as he shook his hair to cover his face.

"You don't shake from something that isn't important. Tell me!" Professor Snape yelled as he grabbed Harry and spun him around to face him.

"I'll tell Professor Skirrder. I just need time to talk to-" Harry's hand ran to cover his mouth.

"Who is it you need to talk to?"

"He isn't going to hurt me. He's going to help me." Harry said as he unconsciously put his hand onto his stomach."

"Oh, Merlin. Are you pregnant?"

"No of course I'm not." Said Harry as he looked away from Professor Snape.

Professor Snape grabbed his hand and pulled him through a door beside where they stood. He had pulled Harry into his office and still they headed for another door.

Harry was shocked to see that this doors lead to Professor Snapes private courtiers.

Professor Snape quickly forced Harry to sit on the couch in front of the fire in his living room."

"Don't you leave that spot. You do and you're suspended."

"Yes Sir." Said Harry as he scooted over to a corner.

Professor Snape ran into another room. A few minutes later he came out, a huge tome sitting in his arms.

"I found it. Now sit still."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's just a simple spell." Professor Snape said as he scanned over the tome again.

"Retoprego."

"For a second Harry stared at himself in curiosity. Then out of nowhere his stomach began to glow. He quickly said as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Professor!" Harry yelled in fright.

"It's all right. Just relax."

Harry quickly grabbed Professor Snape's robes in fright.

"Calmly breathe Potter. Merlin!"

Suddenly the light went away.

"What is it? What did you do?"

"It was a pregnancy test. Mr. Potter, you are going to be a father." Harry looked at his Professor with shock before he fell faint on the couch.

"Harry Hun. Come on wake up Sweetie." Harry cracked one of his eyes open to see Professor Skirrder.

"Professor?"

"Oh thank Merlin."

"What's going on?" Asked the very confused Harry.

"Professor Snape came up and got me when you fainted Hun. I was so worried. He told me that you are with child Sweetie."

"What?!" Yelled Harry as he tried to sit up. It was only then that he realized that he was lying in professor Snapes bed.

Professor Skirrder pushed down on his shoulders.

"Relax. Oh Severus thank you." Professor Skirrder said with a loving smile.

"Drink this it will help. You're throats probably very dry."

Harry nodded and took a drink from whatever he was given.

"There you go. Green tea always helps. Now Harry who is the father?"

"A vampire named Sagre." Harry's hands ran to his mouth. How could he have been so stupid as to not think that they would have put Verterserum inside his drink?

Well there's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long. The fair was in town. And I had planeed on working on it when I got home from the fair. But every night except tonight I was to exhausted to write. Todays the last day. I'm so sad. Well good news for you guys. I won't be going to collage till June. I road my bike 10 miles p and down hills in order to get a state Id so I could get a loan. And they told me I can't have copies of my birth Certifacate and social Security card. I was so angry. So I have to wait till june. OMG my ex has officially gone down a step lower. The girl he cheated on me with, he asked her to Marry him. How wrong is that. And he's only in 10th and she's in 7th. OMG I saw my best friend Megan get proposed to. It was at the fair. And I'm so going to be in the wedding!! I'm so happy for her!! I also want everyone to take a moment of silence for the thousends of people who died on 9/11. A truly tragic and horrific day. Thanks you. Well Keep up the reviews. If I get up to 100 reviews for this chapter. I will put 2 up a SUPER long chapter. Like 6 pages. And I ussualy do 2 and a half. So review, review, REVIEW!!

Love,

Shindousgal


	12. Chapter 11:Shocker!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 12: 3,343 words!!

"Harry I know your not happy we put Veritaserum in your tea but we need to know the truth. It's the only way we can help you."

"But what about-"

"The Veritaserum will not harm the child Mr. Potter. I assure you." Said Snape as he leaned on in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Now Harry Hun when did you have intercourse with this Vampire, Sagre?"

"I-it wa-was a few weeks ago." Harry's hand ran to his mouth. Even that attempt could not stop his words.

"I-it was around 9:30. And Ah-I took Ron's broom. Everything was f-fine until I felt something push me to the ground. He told me- he told-"

"Stop Harry. It's alright. I told you Sev. Damn it."

"Professors you won't tell Professor Dumbledore will you?"

"Potter we have to. How are you going to-," Severus was cut off by Harry

"No! He can't know. He'll kill it. Who wants a pregnant hero. No one will want a pregnant hero. He'll kill it. They will know. They can't know that their hero is gay. They can't. HE'LL KILL IT."

"Harry Calm down. Severus run and get a calming drought please."

"No. He'll kill my child. He can't kill my child!"

"Oh Severus thank you," said Professor Skirrder as Professor Snape just ran into the room. He quickly took the bottle and pushed it into Harry's still yelling mouth. He grabbed Harry's head and titled it back, forcing him to swallow.

A few seconds later Harry had calmed down.

"Now Harry don't you worry Hun. I'll think of something. Don't worry. Just don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Sure Professor."

"Professor can I leave? I'm feeling really tired."

"Sure Harry. By the way before you go how did you know you were pregnant?"

'The brother of the vampire. He came to Hogsmeade on our last visit."

"He did? Is he planning on coming again?"

"Yes. He told me to look up vampire pregnancy's. He said that he would come again the next time we had a Hogsmeade."

"What? Potter are you crazy? Did you tell him the next time you would be there?"

"Yes. But I can-"

"Potter you fool. How could you? You have put all the students life's in trouble!"

"Yeah but-"

"All the children's lives are in danger now. We will have to cancel the trip. That means Dumbledore will have to know why and-"

"Sev shut the fuck up!" the Potions master stopped his rant to take in the scene in front of him. His lover had his arms wrapped around a crying Harry.

"Sev you may be a Potions master but you know nothing about pregnancy. Harry's going to suffer from mood swings. They can be caused from the littlest to the biggest of things."

"Fuck Potter and all his special tre-"

"Severus Snape! You finish that sentence and you will find yourself a single man."

"But, but you can't-"

"You too are going out?" Asked the surprised Harry.

"Yes I'm dating that great big git over there. Now ignore what Sev said. I want to come with you when you meet him again. Just to make sure your safe."

"But what if he leaves. Then-"

"Harry Hun your safety is what is important. For all you know they could want to kill you. It's very uncommon nowadays for vampires to have children with mortals. It can also be dangerous if not monitored properly. You must think about the child within you Harry."

"Okay." Harry said in agreement.

"What about his class'. I mean 6th years have self transfiguration. And now he won't be able to do the potions I have planed. And I can't change them. They are for Poppy. "

"Damn it! Oh Sorry Sweetie. I didn't mean to curse in front of you like that." Said Prof. Skirrder as he patted Harry's leg.

"Well hmm? Wait what about Draco. We can have him do everything with Draco. I'll tell him tonight. Oh! Which means will have to be, Harry why are you rubbing your fingers tips Hun?"

"I don't know? The Past few nights I have been getting these odd sensations in my hand. They don't hurt. But-"

"Oh my dear Merlin!" Professor Skirrder said as he covered his hand over his mouth." Harry Hun have you felt anything odd. Like out of nowhere you had odd emotions that you couldn't explain? And I don't mean mood swings."

"Yeah sometimes I feel these really lonely feeling. Our sometimes a feel like I should be holding myself tight. Why?"

"Well Hun how do I-"

"Uh, You have a life mate." Said the annoyed Potions Master.

"A what?"

"A life mate Sweetie. Someone who was put on this Earth for the soul purpose of being with you. You souls were meant to be together. And if what you say is true, that person resides somewhere in this school."

Harry simply looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh okay? Can I go back up to the tower please?"

"Sure. Be careful though." Said Professor Skirrder as he walked Harry to the door. Harry nodded and walked through the door. Professor Skirrder stood in the door staring at him for a moment before Professor Snape pulled him into the room.

"You need the relax he'll be fine."

"I know love. I just can't help to worry. I mean if Dumb-" He was quickly cut off as Professor Snape's mouth wrapped over his. He continued to his the DADA teacher. He kissed up to his ears and toke a bit of it into his mouth and nipped at it. Professor Skirrder grabbed Severus waist and moaned.

"Sev, mmm- more." Severus removed his mouth for only a moment to say;

"Of Course Love. What ever you desire." Before he went back to kissing Professor Skirrders Mouth. He quickly lead the currently tortured teacher to the bed where Harry had just been laying.

He pushed Professor Skirrder against the door and leaned into his ear.

"Do you want it love?"

"Yes Sev, please?" begged the poor Professor. And so Professor Skirrder lead him into the bedroom and shut the door.

Harry sat against a tree as he stared into the lake and rubbed at his stomach softly. He found it hard to believe that he was actually pregnant. And with a vampires child.

Harry sat near to the edge of the forbidden forest. He knew it wasn't safe but at least here no one could see him. At the moment he really needed some time alone. Suddenly he heard a rustling from in the woods. He stood and pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the rustling bushes.

Out of the bushes rolled a white haired boy.

"Ouch. Those stupid centaurs. Never give a poor boy a break. All I wanted was a bit of food. They are so-" The boy looked up at Harry in fright. He stood and began to run.

"Wait!" Harry yelled after the boy. He found the boy hiding behind a tree.

"Ahh." The boy went to run. But Harry grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you doing out here? You know it's forbidden for students to be out in the forest. You could get in trouble."

'Well I'm not really a-"

"You're not a student? If I let you go do you promise not to run?"

"Yes." Said the boy. Harry let go of him and looked him over. He was a tad shorter than Harry. He had shoulder length white hair that looked as if it had not been washed in months. He had an oval face with a slightly pointed chin. He wore what looked to Harry like a medical gown. He was very skinny.

"What are you doing out here? It's unsafe for you. You look so malnourished."

"I can't go into the castle unless Dumbledore leaves. It's to dangerous. I'll get caught."

"Why? Did you commit a crime or something?"

"No. Dumbledore had someone steal me from my father. He then had me kept in the Department of Mysteries. I was oh I can't tell you. You will tell him. I shouldn't hav-. Don't tell please I can't go back. Don't send me back to the lab. Please?"

The young boy grabbed onto Harry's shirt in tears.

"I won't ugh-"

"Creed Atticus Riddle."

"Wait as in Tom Riddles son?"

"Yes. They kidnapped me from my father. And on my birthday. They thought what would be better than using Voldemort's own son to kill him.

It was all Dumbledore's idea. He doesn't believe in you. In the final battle he plans on killing you himself and then forcing me to kill my poor loving father. I miss him so much. And my papa Lucius. That Dumbledore is such an evil man. I had to leave those lab. If I hadn't they would have put in the last bit that would let them have control. And he said afterwards that he would, he would." Creed took a few breathes and wiped at his still falling tears.

"He he said that after the war was won he would force me to bear his children and he would rule the world in a dictatorship.

And I know that you don't believe that my Daddy is right but he's changed. He plans on making this world right. He doesn't want the war. Dumbledore put him under one of the unforgivables and forced him to do all the things he's done. He also put my half brother under one."

"You mean, Draco?"

"Yes Dray, poor Dray. Dumbledore is slowly making him kill himself. He is forced to cut himself every night. But he's been cutting underneath his tails. That way he does it but he doesn't give Dumbledore the satisfaction. My poor brother. He's forced him to hate our papas. And guess who it was who took me from my papas? It was Narcissa. She hates my papas. Papa Lucius because he left her poor and dry and papa because he in her eyes stole papa Lucius from her. She said she was coming to visit Draco and she creeped into my room while I sleep and put a rag over my mouth and put an invisibility spell on me. She then took me to the Department. I miss my papas so much." Creed pulled up his shirt to his eyes in order to catch the flood of tears.

"That can't be true. Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing." Said Harry in disbelief.

"It's true. He forced my papa to kill your parents. We are all just pawns in his game. Some to be killed off first and some to last till the end. I know it's hard to belive. I mean do you think I would be fighting with centaurs for food if I could be with papas I would be. And you know what he knows that your Uncle rapped and beat you too."

"What?" Yelled harry in shock and anger. A wave of Harry's magic was send out 7 ft in all directions.

"How do you know about that?"

"I sorta read your diary. My brother gave it to me. He knew that if he keep it, it would be found. So when I last got into the school he left it in this little hole for me. I read it. I couldn't help it. I sometimes take a book or two from the library to read. I love to read. I'm sorry. I cast an illisionment on myself and had a student deliver it to you. You should go. I hear your friends searching for you."

"How-"

"The experiments. There was a second boy with me. He didn't live though. I guess when you think about it I'm Lucky. Oh how I wish I could talk to my big brother."

"You have a big brother?"

"Yes. He's the new teacher here. I think he's using the name Skirrder? Now go. Please they can't catch me. Don't tell anyone okay."

"Okay. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Papa wolf will let me stay with them tonight."

"You mean as in werewolves?"

"Yes now go. Hurry!"

Harry nodded and quickly ran out of the woods. His thoughts still on the young boy. As soon as Harry ran out of the forest he saw Hermione and Ron. He told them that he had thought he had seen something odd but turned out he was seeing things.

Hogsmeade trip

Harry, Ron. Hermione, and Ginny walked towards the gate to Hogsmeade. Suddenly Professor Skirrder walked over to the group.

"Harry Hun could I talk to you for a second?" Professor Skirrder kindly asked.

"Yeah sure. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay." Said Hermione and Ron.

Harry and Professor Skirrder stood there for a moment waiting for them to get out of ear shoot.

"Harry Hun. Me and Severus will be waiting in the forest. Come in about 10 minutes okay."

"Sure." Said Harry

"Now you don't need to worry. We have some several stakes just in case."

"I don't want them to be hurt."

"I know Harry. It's just a precaution Now Hurry along. Oh wait. Heres a stake just in case. Now Hurry along." Harry nodded and headed into Hogsmeade. Harry decided that he would stop into Madam Rosmertas and grab a butter beer. It would help calm his nerves. He knew that Ron and them wouldn't be there for another half hour.

Harry stood outside of the forbidden forest. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. Once he was sure he pulled up his hood and made his way into the forest.

Harry had walked about 5 minutes when he reached the spot. Standing there was Elliot.

"Hello Harry. Have you-. Whats this?"

Out stepped Professor Skirrder and Severus.

"We don't want any problems. We just want to make sure he's safe. We just here to make sure he's safe. That's all."

"You shouldn't of told anyone. Damn ii!"

"we forced him., We were worried. Were just here to watch. Just go ahead."

"Fine. Did you do as I said?"

"Yes and I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Asked the scared sounding Vampire.

"Yes. Professor Snape did a test."

"You mean I impregnated you?" Out from behind a tree came Sagre.

Professors Skirrder and Snape quickly stepped in front of Harry.

"Brother what are you-" I saw you sneak off last time. I needed to know where your going." He turned to Harry.

"Come here boy. I'll happily get rid of that mistake for you."

"IT IS NOT A MISTAKE.I want this child. I don't expect you too want it. I'm going to raise this child. "

"Are you serious? Fine then damn it. Don't try and say I didn't warn you. Come on Elliot."

"No Sagre. I want to help him."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Because that child forming inside of him is family. And after what happened to me, family is one of the most important things in the world."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh. Damn it Elliott. You know I can't turn against you. Damn it this is such a drag. Fine Damn it. But we really need to get home. The sun will come out from behind the clouds. Lets go."

"Hold on."

Elliot said as he walked over to Harry.

"Harry, this child is not like a regular child. Instead of 9 months this child will be born in 6and a half. You within a less than a month you will begin to show. You must be careful. I will send you some maternity clothes in the mean time just be careful. And don't trust Dumbledore.

"of course.."

"You two best as hell as protect him. I know for sure he is safe from Voldemort. I can trust him but Dumbledore is unsafe. He is positively insane. Now be careful." Elliot placed his hand on Harry's stomach.

"Goodbye my little niece or nephew. Good bye harry." Elliot leaned forward and to Everyones shock kissed Harry's forehead.

"Oh wait until Chris hears of this. He'll be so happy."

Elliot and Sagre quickly pulled their hoods over there faces and flew off.

Harry slowly rubbed his stomach, which held his child.

Well there it is. Sorry it took so long. My electric was out for awhile and my families been fighting. I just couldn't write. Once I had to stop my mom from killing herself. I'm so excited my birthdays this Tuesday!! I'll be 19. I'm staying at my friend Megan's this Friday. Her moms actually buying me a b-day cake. I didn't even have to ask. I can't wait. We are going to watch "Sweeney Todd". And play "Scene it Disney." So uber awesome. Well review please. I want lots of reviews. I really want to get 200 reviews buy chapter 16.. So please review. It took me a long time to do this. So enjoy. OMG I know you guys are so going to hate me but I'm thinking of taking back my cheating ex. I don't know. I'm so confused. Tell me what you think. By the way I didn't edit this other than spell check. I wanted to get it up as soon as I could since I won't be home tomorrow. Sorry!!

I'm happy to say that te 100th reviewer is:

jason rose: OMG! I think I'm like your 100th reviewer or pretty close, cool... I like this story and I can't wait for you to get to the next part and STOP LEAVING CLIFF HANGERS... agh the suspense kills me... Just kidding, LOL! You really are doing a good job. I would however like to see you get a good beta, you have a great plot going here, however the grammatical errors stick out all the more as a result. You can do it ducky don't let anyone tell you diffrent...

Rose

of course there are a few others to mention:

SpunkleMcKats abuseHey!

Fantasmical chapter!

O! And now Harry's pregnant! Fun plot line!

About your friends/ex, I don't think that the wedding's going to pull through, but if it does then good for them. I'd bet that your ex is missing out on alot for leaving you... he does not deserve any more of your energy.

I can't wait until you update again!

SpunkleMcKats .

mywayornoway this was a wonderful chapter. HAng in there and the rest will come to you. Just remember Harry is going to be facing a lot of troubles right now. and flash backs are not the least of them.

emodragon4life abusei really love this chapter. heck, i love the whole story. i'm glad that you had fun at the fair. and in my opinion, that jerk is just going to keep getting lower and lower until he hits below rock bottom.i'm really happy for your friend Megan. congratulations to her. well, just remember this.

whenever life gets you down, and makes you feel sad, just find random company with friends and you won't feel so bad.

a little piece from my own little journal.sorry, got a little off topic. well, love the story, can't wait to read more. up-date soon please.


	13. Chapter 12: Who we talkin' about?

Chapter 12:

disclaimer: I don not ownith Hrry Potterith

Harry slowly turned as he looked at his naked body in the mirror. He was passing the mirror right after he had taken his clothes off to take a shower and as he passed the mirror he noticed the slight bump where his stomach sat.

Harry stood looking down at his stomach. He lightly ran his hand over his stomach. He sat in amazement. Currently there was a little witch or wizard growing inside of him. He also noticed that his chest was begging to swell out slightly.

After staring at himself in amazement for 5 minutes he remembered what he should have been doing. He went to the shower and quickly turned it on. He pulled up the lever and stepped in. He rushed to shut the curtain before the water hit the floor.

He quickly scrubbed at his hair and rinsed. He grabbed the soap and began to wash his body. He slowly ran the bar of soap over his stomach, careful to not press to hard.

Harry rinsed and quickly got out. He looked at a clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost time for dinner. He was starved and so was the child that he carried.

Harry, mate. About time Harry. What took you so long?" Asked Ron as Harry sat down at the table.

"I was taking a shower Ron. I don't have to tell you everything I do you know?" Harry almost screamed. Harry's very first mood swing.

"Sorry Ron. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Maybe you should ask professor Snape for a sleep potion Harry." Suggested Hermione as she looked up from her book.

"No thanks Hermione. I see him enough as it is. Thanks anyways."

Harry had begun to reach for the food nearest him. After a while he began to quickly shove some of it into his mouth.

"Merlin's beard Harry! You're as bad as the weasel," said Draco in disgust.

"What was that ferret boy?" Asked Ron as he stood to face fight Draco.

"You heard me you useless weas-"

"Draco you, mmmph, finish that sentence and I won't give you my DADA notes."

"Damn it. Fine." Draco sat down and continued to eat.

"You're still a-."

"Ron! I swear, why can't you two get along? We are supposed to be friends. Forget it. I'm leaving." Harry said as he stood and headed out onto the grounds.

Draco watched him leave with a frown on his face.

Harry kicked a bush in frustration.

"Damn it! Why can't they get along? I don't know how I can make them see. Ouch!" Harry's hand ran to his stomach. He knew he shouldn't be stressing. Professor Skirrder had warned him that it wasn't good for the baby. He had even taught Harry some Meditations in order to calm down.

Harry sat down beside the lake and lay down on his back with his legs bent up in the air. He closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. He laid his legs out and turned his attention to his feet. Calmly he asked his feet to relax. After repeating it about three times he felt the release in his feet. Slowly he did the same with the rest of his body. Soon he had his body relaxed. He lay there listening to the sounds of nightfall. The crickets, the howling of the werewolf's. And even faintly, the sound of the paws of the moving centaurs. He lay peacefully on the grass. That was until someone came walking over to him. He sighed and sat up to see who it was. To his surprise it was Draco.

"Draco I really-"

"I wanted to apologize," Draco said as he sat down beside Harry.

Harry lay back down and began to ignore Draco.

"Harry I-. It's just that it's an old habit. Plus I can't control myself."

"Yes you can Draco. No one forces you to say and do the things you do."

"No I can't Harry. Someone controls me. I can't stop it. Someone wants me to-. I shouldn't tell you. You might get involved."

"Draco I'm your friend. I'm already involved." Harry sat up and gave Draco a kind smile.

"Thank you Harry. Well someone is controlling me. I can't stop them. They are trying to stop me from being your friend. They also want me dead."

"How do you-"

"Because, every night I am forced to cut myself. I want to stop. And I try so hard. And no matter what I can't stop. I've been cutting myself under my finger nails but I won't be ale to do that for much longer. I don't even know who is doing this to me. And I've found that I want to kill my father. I'm afraid to go home."

"Draco?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You have a brother named Creed right?"

"Ha-how did you know?"

"I meet him the other day."

"Where is he? I need to know. Is he alright?"

"Yes. He said he's visited you."

"What? Are you sure? I don't remember? Where is he?"

"Wait what do you mean you don't remember?"

"The last time I spoke with him was before school started."

"Draco you have to tell me. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes he ran away. He had gotten angry with father."

"No Draco. He was-, it's not safe. Let's go somewhere else. We have to go talk to Professor Skirrder."

"I'm coming hold on." Professor Skirrder said as he quickly ran to his office door.

"Harry, Draco what are you, come in."

"Professor I know."

"Know what Harry?" said professor Skirrder with a slight smile.

"That you are Voldemort's son."

"Harry I'm not, how?"

"I meet your brother Creed out in the forest. We need to get out of here. Something's odd. We need out of here. He's trying to make Draco kill himself. You have to get us out somewhere. I think Dumbledore knows your brother is here. And if so I'm sure he knows about my baby. It's too dangerous."

"Wait, you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I've barely started showing but yes I am pregnant. That's why I was meditating when you found me."

"Wait you said that Dumbledore is trying to kill Draco?"

"Yes." Said Harry as he sat down in a chair. This was adding stress he didn't need.

"Draco can I see your hands?"

Draco handed Professor Skirrder his hands. Professor Skirrder toke them and examined them.

"Harry I think I may have found you life mate."

"What?"

"Harry you're life mate is Draco. You said you had a sensation in your fingers right? Well Draco fingers all have cuts."

"What do you mean I'm not his-"

"Draco have you been feeling lonely of late?"

"Yes but-"

"Harry's been feeling you're pain. Draco. Harry? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It's just that I don't know? There was this movement. It felt so big."

"The baby can't be that developed. It may be a vampire baby but, oh Merlin! Harry. I think you're carrying twins Hun.

There you go chapter 12. Sorry it took so long. I've been getting lazy. Plus I've been reading "Breaking Dawn" nonstop. Okay I want to know where my readers are from. I want you all to send a review and tell me what country you're in. Because I've had people read it who are in country's I've never even heard of. Also I need a beta. So if anyone wants to be mine just right a review. I'd like to know your beta history a little. My last one just made the chapter worse. So tell me what country. And if you're in America tell me what state. Especially if your in Ohio like maoi. By the way to those who read the "Twilight" book series by Stephenie Meyer, did you know that the guy who is playing edward in the movie played Cedric in HP4. Also the guy who plays Dr. Who on "Dr. Who' played Berty Crouch Jr. I know a shoker. So enojoy and review!!


	14. Chapter 13: Peaceful

Disclaimer: I don notith ownith Harry potterith. Got it? If I did I would be filthy rich and able to pay for collage. Wait I wouldn't need collage. Well if wishes were horses as the saying goes. Or is it trees? And Draco's song is completely original mine yo!!

Harry slowly rubbed his stomach as he sat doing his Potions homework with Ron and Hermione. He loved to rub his stomach. Simply because he knew that inside him were growing to little babies.

Harry finished his last sentence of the paragraph on the subject of potions that were harmful and beneficial to young wizard children and babies and re-read it. Professor Snape had said that since they were all bumbling idiots that he decided that it be best they learn about this stuff before they actually were parents. But Harry knew it was for him.

Harry had been going to Severus' courtiers for his weekly check up. If it was a regular baby then he would go monthly. But the time span was shortened by 3 months and they wanted to be as careful as possible. As Harry went he and Severus began to get to know each other more. They were now what I guess you could call friends. Severus knew that it would be suspicious if Harry came to his rooms on lessons such as the one he had given the class. So he decided to teach everyone. They could not have Dumbledore making things go wrong.

The only way that they could have the check ups were if Harry went to Professor Skirrders first and then flooed to Professor Snapes rooms. So Harry and Professor Skirrder had to have their talks in Severus' rooms. All while he was getting examined.

"Harry are you done?" Asked Ron in shock

"Uh, yeah. Hermione can you look over it please? I'm heading to the bathroom real quick."

Although Harry was only a month and a half pregnant, the babies were already sitting hard on his bladder. He felt them lightly moving around as they lightly pushed on his stomach. Not enough to be seen but enough to be felt.

Harry decided to head up to Draco's rooms for a few minutes.

Harry knocked lightly and stepped into the room.

"Draco?"

"Harry. You know you don't have to knock."

"Yeah I know I just-"

"Get in here Har." Draco said as he moved his books so Harry could sit on the bed. Draco had taken being Harry's mate better than Harry had expected. At first he was in shock. But being the vela he was he realized it was fine. Plus growing up in a pure-blood wizarding family really helped. He was educated in ways that muggleborns were not.

"So what did he say?" Draco asked as he laid his head near Harry's stomach. He looked up at Harry as he moved his hand to rub Harry's stomach.

"They are fine. He said in another month in a half we might be able to do an Uberson charm and it will tell us what the sex's are."

"Are you serious?" Asked an excited Draco

"Yes. I can't wait. When we go to Hogsmeade I'm going to get a baby name back. But I hope we have a boy. I always liked the name Alexander."

"It's cute. Harry?"

"Hm, Dray?" Said Harry as he lay back and began to run his finger through Draco's

light tresses.  
"Will you stay with me tonight please? We don't have to do anything. I just want you near me. I have such a hard time sleeping by my self. I sit up half the night worrying about you and our babies."

Harry sat up quickly when he heard Draco say that. Never had Draco called them 'our babies'. It was always 'them' or 'the babies'

"Of course Dray." Said Harry as he laid back

"Dray?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I'm tired. I have been of late. So tired."

"It's the babies. They are taking your blood. I'm surprised Professor Snape hasn't given you several vials of blood replenishment."

"I'll ask him tomorrow after class. Dray can I please use some of your pj's tonight. I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Sure Harry. You just lay there and I'll get you dressed."

"Dray you don't have to-"

"I want to. Just turn your head to the headboard." Said Draco as he got up and grabbed a pair of pajamas from his trunk.

"Dray?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Will you sing us to sleep?"

Not many people knew that Draco sang. But he was exceptionally good. And he didn't sing for very many people. Only the people that he really cared about.

"Sure Harry. Just let me get you dressed first okay?"

"Sure." Said Harry as he sat up so Draco could remove his shirt.

As Draco pulled the shirt over Harry's small frame he began to hum a slow and relaxing song.

"My lovely bird, do not cry. For one day you shall see the sky. Little bird don't give up, you're number isn't up. I love you precious bird." As Draco sang he lay beside Harry and rubbed his stomach under his shirt.

"Sweet little bird, Sweet little bird thou wings so beautiful, thou voice unheard. A fallen angel from the sky. My little bird please don't cry. We'll be together, no matter what. So fly my sweet bird into the sunset, to be with me, my lovely pet." As Draco finished he looked up to see that Harry lay asleep beside him. He decided to head down to the common room and tell Hermione and Ron that Harry was asleep.

Neither of them knew that he was pregnant. Harry was afraid to tell them. He didn't want them know. He was afraid. Of what Draco didn't know.

Draco went down to Ron and Hermione and then headed down to Professor Snapes office in hopes that he still remained there.

Severus got up from his desk as he quickly walked to answer the door. Whatever student was there was sure to be punished. He had tons of homework to grade. He was surprised to find Draco outside of his door.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"May I come in Professor?"

"Sure Mr. Malfoy." Said Severus as he led Draco into the room.

"What is it you need Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need some blood replenishment potions for Harry. He was absolutely drained today. He's already asleep. I had to put pajamas on him for him." Draco left out the part that Harry was currently sleeping in his courtiers.

"And why couldn't Har- I mean Mr. Potter come get them tomorrow?" Severus said as he luckily caught himself saying Harry's name.

"I'm just so worried Professor. He's always exhausted and he only thinks about the babies and not himself. I don't think he understand that his health is important too. He was really pale when he went to bed."

"I see. I'll give you three vials tonight. But that's all I have at the moment. I can make some more by tomorrow."

"Don't strain yourself professor. Someone might need one. All I need is one. We can wait a day or two for more. I just want him to get better. Professor McGonagall already asked him today if he was feeling fine. She might go to professor Dumbledore."

'Speaking of him, how have you been doing at night? Has the preservation spell been staying up?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." Draco said with a kind smile.

Professor Snape had put a self preservation spell on Draco so that he would not cut himself. So far he hadn't done much harm. But he could go too far without meaning to.

"Thank you," Draco said as Professor Snape handed him the vial of blood replenishment potion.

"You're welcome. Now just open his mouth and let two or three drops fall down his throat. He should begin to look better in at least five minutes. Now off with you. It's almost curfew." Said Snape as he pushed Draco out of the door.

Snape looked at the myriad homework that sat upon his desk. He finally decided that he would finish those tomorrow and would head up to spend sometime with his boyfriend before he went to bed.

Well there you go. Sorry it took so long to update. I really needed a break. Plus I had terrible writers block. I still need a Beta. To Severus-is-my-man5690 I'm sorry but I need a beta who can send it back quickly. So that means the position is still open.Thank you for offering. I read your story and it was awesome. I added you to my favorite authors. Now let's get to reviews. I have absolutely too many wonderful reviews to copy and paste here!! I was so happy!! I got like 10 not even within the first 24 hours. In total for chapter 12 there were 22 reviews!! So uber happy. By the way I want you guys to send any ideas you have for the story. I can't say I'll use them but they will be a help if I get writers block again. Sorry I didn't put any Professor Skirrder for all you Skirrder fans out there. But there will be A LOT of him within the next chapters. Well Hope you enjoy. Keep up the fabulous reviews!!


	15. Chapter 14: Shocker 2!

Chapter 14:

Both professor Skirrder and Snape quickly groaned.

"Why every fucking time we-"

"Calm yourself love. We need to hurry. Go tell Dumbledore and I'll grab our robes and masks." Professor Skirrder quickly ran off to his rooms and then down to Severus'.

Severus did as told. He wasn't happy to see the senile old man. And he would admit that a place in his heart had made room for Harry. But he wouldn't admit to anyone. Well except for perhaps his boyfriend. But definitely not Harry. Although he had a feeling the pregnant young man already knew.

"Professor?" Said Severus as he stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Severus." Said Dumbledore as he quickly shoved something into his drawer.

"Sir, he's summoned us."

"Thank you Severus." Said Dumbledore with a nod.

Severus nodded and headed out of the room. He quickly made his way to the Grand Hall where his boyfriend stood. He grabbed his cloak and headed for the door with Professor Skirrder.

All the way down towards the gate Severus was quiet.

"Sev, Hun? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." Said Severus right before he apparated.

Professor Skirrder looked at Severus as he walked up to the seat where his father sat. He kneeled before his father and whispered in his ear.

"Father, I have some good and bad news for today."

"What is it?"

"Creed is at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm yourself Father. We need to raid Hogwarts. I'll tell you the rest when we start. But I think that Dumbledore might have a spy. A spy other than me and Sev."

"Sev?"

"I ughh, father, I..."

"Son he is so much older than you."

"I know father. But he loves me so much. And I him. But it is not who I am dating that will shock you."

"What do you mean? Draco? What about him?"

"Well. He is mates with Harry Potter."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes of course Father."

"Fine but we will speak of this afterwards. Now, everyone is here."

"Yes Sir." Professor Skirrder said as he stood up straight beside his father."

"My beloved followers welcome. I am happy to say there is lots of good news. But with good news there must be bad news.

"One set of good news is that soon I shall return to my original form."

A wave of applause burst through the room.

Professor Skirrder looked in shock. He had never known what his father had previously looked like. Voldemort raised his hand to silence his riled followers. After a while the room became silent.

"Now my followers, Let speak my son." Voldemort said as he waved his hand in Professor Skirrders direction.

"Thank you Father. I have some important news from Hogwarts. Harry Potter is indeed pregnant. But he is pregnant by the semen of a vampire. The vampires have offered their aid. But they are not the problem. Dumbledore is our problem. Not only is he trying to force Draco to kill himself. But he also wants to kill Potters child."

"But my young Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she stepped forward. "Do we not want to cause Potter to lose his child?" Professor Skirrder looked at her in shock.

"Crucio." Professor Skirrder said as he glared down at Bellatrix.

"No BellaBITCH" He said as he put his anger into the word 'bitch.' He took the spell off of her.

"We want him safe. He has decided to join us. Besides, we can't kill Draco's mate. Now can we? But I have more unsettling news. It turns out my younger brother was kidnapped. And who do you think kidnapped him Bella_ love?_" He said with hatred.

"I don't know my Young Lord."

"Really _love?_ Would anyone like to guess?"

"Dumbledore, my Young Lord." A Death eater up front said. He was one of the new followers. The newest always stood up front. That way the Dark Lord could keep an eye on them.

"Yes very good. My brother resides somewhere at Hogwarts. So tell me, what should we do?" He asked as he stepped in front of the new Death Eater.

"I don't know my Young Lord. Perhaps attack Hogwarts?"

Through the young Death Eaters mask Professor Skirrder could see the fear that filled the soft blue eyes.

"Correct."

"My Young Lord"

The DADA teacher turned to see Severus with his hand raised.

"Yes?"

"I believe it will have to be soon."

"Come closer," Voldemort said. He wanted to look into Severus' eyes. He had a feeling that this would be important. Severus did as told.

"As you all know me and the Young Lord are both spies for the Dark Lord. But in order to do that we must pretend that we are spies for the supposed Light side. We are supposed to inform him before we leave that we have been summoned. And usually he knows I'm there. But as I opened his door he looked shocked and quickly put something in his desk. But for a brief second I saw a smirk on his face. I know he must be up to something. And it can't be good." Professor Skirrder looked in shock at his boyfriend.

Voldemort though looked enraged.

"Everyone stay here. Son, Severus come with me." He said as he got up and walked to a door right beside him.

Severus and professor Skirrder followed.

Voldemort slammed the door once both of them were in. He then began pacing.

"Severus are you sure? What did it look like?"

"It didn't really have a shape. Kind of like a small jagged rock. But it was to shiny to just be a rock."

"Damn it. It will have to be soon. But not the new followers. Most of them are just of age. I couldn't stand it if I knew they had died. You will have to inform Draco and Harry. And Harry must be safe."  
"Of course my Lord. He is always our priority. Him and those twins."

"Wait. Twins?"

"Yes Father. Your first Grandchildren will be twins."

"When is he due?"

"He will have them in four months my Lord." Severus said with a slight smile.

"Merlin's beard. Won't Luc be happy?" Said the Dark Lord with a smile

"Speaking of Dad where is he? Is something wrong with him?"

"Yes. All of this stress over Creed is giving him an Ulcer. And he will barley eat. He has to stay in bed. Speaking of beds, I want to talk to you two about your relationship."

Severus looked in shock.

"Sev, Love? I'm sorry. I accidentally let it slip."

"Now Severus I doubt you know the truth about my son here."

"The truth about what?" Severus said in a questionable voice.

"Well first I want you to know that what you are about to find out does not make him a different person than the one you know and love."

"Of Course my Lord," Severus said.

"Severus, my son is younger than he looks. Considerably."

"Sev, Hunny. I was given an age acceleration potion. I look 29 years old. But really I am only 16 years old. Dad thought it would be safer for me. That way I could protect myself after Father disappeared. Are you all right Sev?"

"I- I'm sorry I just need some time to take it in." Severus said as he got up and began to pace back in forth.

"Shit. Do you know how fucking much I feel like a pedophile damn it?

"Sev, love, please just calm down."

"I can not fucking calm down. Shit."

"Severus? Please say you won't leave me?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry I need to go. Please my Lord. I need to think."

"Of course Severus tell everyone that the meeting is over." Tom said as he walked over to his scared son.

As soon as Severus had shut the door Professor Skirrder fell to the floor in sobs.

"Son!" Tom said as he quickly knelt beside his weeping son. He quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Daddy he doesn't love me, he doesn't-"

"It's alright. Calm down he just needs some time."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I know he does."

For the next few minutes Professor Skirrder cried into his fathers' shirt. He may have looked 29 but he still held the heart of a teenager.

Well there you go. I'm sorry that it's not bete'd. I had planed to have done and sent to my beta by Saturday morning but writers block and life got in the way. OMG I voted for my first time. I'm so happy. I voted early. And since the elections are coming up I want to know who you are voting for or who you would vote for. You don't have to if you don't want. But I voted for Obama. And tell why you are if you want. Also I want to say happy birthday to Vegas Chick. Sorry I didn't get it up by Saturday. Also I can't remember what Professor Skirrders first name is? I don't feel like searching the chapters. And I have some chapters on one computer and some on another and I'm feeling lazy. So… If you remember send it in a review. Also I'm still taking suggestions. Well here are my favorite reviews:

aakahasha : WHOO HOO! -bakes you som fresh choco cookies- : D! yeah updates! But I have a question, why do you hate Dumbledore so much? I i'm not eather way on him in all honesty...hes just...there, just the gay headmaster who thought he knew what was best for the wizarding world and turned out to be wrong and harry fixed it!...lol ^.~ until next chapter then! **And to answer your question this takes place in 6****th**** year. And when the sixth book came out we didn't know he was gay. So tada!**

ams71080: Aw! I LOVE sweet Draco!

lil joker: Well I'm glad that Draco and Harry were able to take being mates so easily ^-^

I hope that Harry starts to take better care of himself I don't want him to get sick or anything cause if something happens to him then something might happen to the babies.

emodragon4life: aww, Harry and Draco are so cute together. is that actually a real song? it sounds like it would be really pretty. i can't wait to read more. please up-date soon. ^ ^ **And to answer your question I completely made that up on the spot. I had a poem like it on my old computer but then my hard drive crashed and I had no back up of it.**

SpunkleMcKats: Hey,

Lovely chapter, as always.

I don't know why, but I think that this has been my favorite chapter so far.

Keep up the good work,

SpunkleMcKats =^.^=

Vegas Chick: The new chapter was really good. I was really into it and I hope that you will give us a new chapter soon, cause I don't want to have to wait too long for the new one. Call it a birthday gift for Tina1985s My birthday is 11/01...you have got tell saturday...lol...just messing with you. Still want a new update soon.

Tina.


	16. Chapter 15:They know

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Pawter. If so Sirius would still be alive.

Okay I want to clear up all the confusion between all of Lucius' and Voldemort's children. Draco is Voldemorts adopted son. Professor Skirrder is Tom and Lucius' son from before he was obliterated. Lucius gave birth to him right before Tom got blow into dust bunnies. Creed is Tom and Lucius' son as well. But when given the birth growing potion his aging stopped at his current age for a reason unbeknown to anyone. He was born nine months after Tom came back. You'll find out what happened to Narcissa later in the story. At least in a few chapters.

Harry looked up at the clock on the wall. He set his books down and slowly tried to get up. Draco, seeing that he had difficulty, Stood and helped him up. Harry was now 2 months along and his stomach had really begun to bulge. Every morning he would put glamour over it so that no one would see that his stomach was gaining size, but not him.

"I have to go see Professor Skirrder."

"I'll escort you Harry." Said Draco as he set down his quill and walked to stand beside Harry

'"We'll come too." Said Hermione as her and Ron stood up.

"No that's all right." Said Harry as him and Draco began to head for the portrait of the fat lady.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she slowly sat down.

"Yeah you guys. I'll see you guys later." He said as him and Draco left the Common room.

"Hermione we shouldn't do this." Ron said as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's arm. Hermione jerked away and reached into her bag. She pulled Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Ron something is up with Harry. And if he won't tell us then we will just have to find out for ourselves. Now come on," she said as she ran over to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron quickly ran to catch up with her. She stepped out and looked around for anyone. Once she saw that the coast was clear she slipped the invisibility cloak over Ron and herself.

She and Ron walked quickly to catch up with Harry and Draco.

"So have you been thinking about it?" Draco asked as he lightly played with the sleeve of Harry's robe.

"Yes." Harry replied. Draco looked up at Harry with anticipation.

"And your answer?" Draco asked.

"I want Sagre and Elliot involved. But what I don't want is their money. I have enough money. And when we… Draco do not give me that look please."

"But it would really mean a lot to them." Draco said as he took Harry's hand into his own.

"Dray we're here. I'll see you later." Harry said as he gave Draco a quick kiss and released his hand. He turned and knocked on Professor Skirrders door and walked in. Hermione and Ron quickly walked in after Harry right before he shut the door.

In the room sat Professor Skirrder at his desk. When he heard Harry knock he quickly began to wipe at his tears. But he couldn't quit get them to stop.

"Professor Skirrder? What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing Harry."

"Professor you're crying. You don't cry for nothing. What's the matter?" The professor looked at Harry for a moment before the tears burst from his eyes.

"Oh Harry Hunny. Sev and I have had a fight. I don't know if he even loves me anymore."

Harry quickly moved forward to wrap his arms around professor Skirrder.

"A fight over what sir?"

"Severus found out my secret. The secret is I'm actually 16 years old. And that just a few weeks after I was born I was given an age acceleration potion. It was the only way in order for me to remain safe. Now he thinks he's a pedophile and won't even talk to me."

"Well I'll go set him straight. You sit here Professor." Harry said as he headed toward Professor Skirrders fireplace to floo to Severus' rooms.

"Harry no! Please don't." But Harry was already gone.

Ron and Hermione were looking at each other in shock as they crouched under the cloak. For one thing they were shocked at the fact that Harry was this close with Professor Skirrder. But they were also shocked because he knew about Professor Skirrders relationship with Snape. They both were also confused about who Sagre and Elliot were.

"Professor Snape!" Harry yelled as he walked into Professor Snapes courtiers.

"Harry. What's the…"

"You will go up there and apologize to Professor Skirrder. He is bawling his eyes out."

"Harry I can't. It's complicated."

"No he told me what happened. You will go up there and apologize. He may be 16 but he still loves you with all of his heart. If you don't I will refuse my check up until you do." Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry please understand. Do you know how much I feel like a pedophile?"

"Do you know how much you are breaking his heart?"

At that Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine I'll go talk to him. You sit on the couch. All this stress is not good for the babies." Severus said as he lightly put his hand on Harry's back and lead him to the couch sitting in front of the roaring fire. Harry sat down in the corner and watched as Severus walked to his fireplace and flooed to Professor Skirrders office.

Severus and Professor Skirrder flooed down to Severus'. Along with Hermione and Ron who still hid under the cloak to their surprise Harry had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

"Oh Sev doesn't he look so peaceful?"

"Yes. But we have to wake him. We can't do it with him asleep." Severus' said as he walked over to Harry and began to lightly shake him awake.

"Harry come on and wake up. We have to do the test."

"Can't we tomorrow?" Harry asked as he looked up through his eyelids.

"No I have a bunch of potions to make for a client tomorrow."

Harry grabbed the back of the couch and pushed himself up. Professor Skirrder smiled at the pregnant boy.

"Okay. First we have to take off the glamour so we can measure your stomach." Harry took out his wand and quickly toke off the glamour's that were over his stomach.

Suddenly there was a gasp. A gasp that did not belong to either of the Professors or Harry.

"Who's there?" Professor Skirrder asked. Severus moved to cover Harry from view.

"Who the hell is in here?" Yelled Severus.

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. They both decided to pull off the cloak.

"We're sorry. We were just worried about…"

"How the fuck could you guys? You stole my cloak and followed me." Harry was pissed. And that wasn't good for the baby. Harry tried to get up from his spot on the couch but he found that his huge stomach was preventing that.

"Harry mate, what happened to you?"

"It's none of your guys' business. Why would you do this? Damn it I hate you guys."

"Harry we we're just worried. We just wanted…"

"Were you worried when my Uncle beat and raped me? Were you worried when I was raped by Sagre the vampire and father of my children that I now bear!"

"Harry…" Hermione broke into tears.

"Mate we didn't know. You never told us." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I don't have to tell you every fucking thing about my life. Damn it can't I keep something to myself. Something that every freaking witch and wizard out there doesn't know?"

"That's enough!' Severus yelled. "This isn't helping either Harry or the babies. Kaleb escort them back to Gryffindor tower and bring Draco back with you please. Harry you will stay in my rooms tonight. Also bring him some extra clothes for tomorrow. Now off with you." Professor Skirrder nodded at did as told.

Ten minutes later Professor Skirrder had returned through the fireplace with Draco. Draco being the vela he was lovingly ran over to Harry and toke him in his arms. After a few minutes Harry had calmed himself enough. They then helped him up and lead him into Severus' room.

"Now you sit up Harry and I'll measure you. Then we can check on the babies."

"Sev?"

"Yes Kal?" Severus asked as he pulled out his fabric tape measure.

"We need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Draco asked as he removed his head from atop Harry's shoulder.

"There is to be a raid. But it is only so that we can get you guys and Creed out of here and away from Dumbledore." Professor Skirrder said.

"When is it?" Harry asked as he lightly ran his hand through Draco's hair.

"Next week. I had my father warn Sagre and Elliott. Hell be on earth if Elliott thought something happened to you three." Kaleb said as he lightly laughed at his joke about Elliott.

"51 inches," Severus said as he toke the measuring tape from around Harry's stomach.

Severus lifted Harry's shirt and took out his wand.

"Costructium" He said as he made a circle around Harry's stomach. His stomach turned a see through pink. Through the pink you could see the form of two babies forming.

Tears began to fall from Draco's face.

"Oh Harry, look at our babies." He grabbed Harry's hand in his own.

"Harry I need you to lie down and turn on your side." Severus said as he moved closer to look closer at the babies.

Harry, with Draco's help, turned to his side.

"How are they?" Harry asked as he tried to wipe at Draco's tears.

"Harry some thing may be wrong with one of them." Severus said as he ran his hand over Harry's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he clenched Draco's hand tight.

"One of them isn't moving as much as the other. One may be taking the others blood. You will have to take more blood replenishment potions. But Harry there is a chance that the baby that is moving more just may be a vampire baby."

"What? No it won't be. No." Harry began to get frantic and let go of Draco as he tried to sit up.

"Harry calm yourself. You could make it worse. We can't tell." Severus said as he counter- clock wise turned his. The see through pink of his stomach faded.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch. Draco can you help him get his maternity pajamas on please?" Severus said as he pulled down Harry's shirt.

"Of Course," Draco said as he ran to get the clothes off of the floor.

Severus got off the bed and went to his dresser were he pulled out a pair of his own pajamas. Professor Skirrder, who stood beside the door, walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hunny don't you worry about a thing." He kissed his head and leaned into his ear.

"Thank you so much Harry," he whispered into his ear.

Harry merely smiled. He was exhausted.

Professor Skirrder and Severus left the room and headed out to the sitting room.

Professor Skirrder grabbed Severus by the back of his pants and turned and pulled him into his arms.

"Severus Snape I love you so much. You know that Hunny?" He kissed Severus and leaned his forehead on Severus'.

"Yes love, I do."

There you guys go. Hope you enjoy. There are 4 pages there. I just couldn't find a place to stop at on the third page so I keep going. In the next chapter will be in raid. Now I don't think that I gave a real description of professor Skirrder so I want you guys to tell me how you see him. And I'll tell you in the next chapter. Well hope you enjoyed and please review!!! By the way I think I still need a beta so if you want to go ahead. But I have been taking the time to check them. By the way I was wondering, do you guys feel that my writing style has gotten better since when I first started? I think so. Tell me if you do too.


	17. Chapter 16:RAID!

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I here by disownith Harry Potter.

Harry attempted to roll onto his side. After a few attempted rolls he finally made it. He smiled as he looked upon the face of his mate. Harry reached his hand up to rub Draco's hair. But just as his hand reached it he began to try and get up. He tried rolling onto his back but once again the bulge of his belly made it difficult.

He could feel the contents of his stomach preparing to come up.

"Dray, Draco!" Harry urgently yelled. He would have hated to puke in his Potion Masters bed.

"Hummmmm, five more minutes Harry." Draco said as he pulled the blankets up more. Suddenly the door slammed open and in ran Professor Skirrder. He ran to Harry and rolled him on his back.

"Professor!"

"I know Harry. Up!" He said as he quickly as he pulled Harry to his feet. Harry quickly waddled to the bathroom. Just as he made it through the door way he began to through up. He held his mouth until he reached the toilet. Professor Skirrder crouched beside him, rubbing his back. A few seconds later Draco ran into the doorway.

"Harry! Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I was so worried last night that it was hours before I fell asleep.

"Draco he'll all right. But what I need you to do is to get me a couple of wet wash clothes from the kitchen. Okay?"

Draco nodded and ran out. A few minutes later he returned to the sound of Harry heaving. He handed the towels to Professor skirrder who began to lightly dab around Harry's mouth. Draco crouched beside Harry and lay his head on Harry's back in support.

Professor Skirrder took the other rag and wiped the sweet off of Harry's face.

"Thank you." Harry said with a raspy voice.

"Let's get you some warm tea okay Sweetie?"

Harry nodded and let Professor Skirrder and Draco help him up.

Harry and Draco snorted as Severus walked into the kitchen. For one, he only had on bottoms. Plus his hair jutted out everywhere. He also held a look upon his face that said 'I just woke up aren't I cute.'

Harry and Draco snorted while Professor Skirrder left the cooking pancakes to kiss his boyfriend good morning.

"What was that noise I heard earlier?" Severus asked as he sat down at the counter and toke the tea that his boyfriend offered him.

"I had morning sickness. Draco wouldn't wake up so Professor Skirrder helped me out of your bed. Thank you by the way."

"Uhhh." Severus said in reply.

"Harry, Sweetie," Professor Skirrder said as he put a plate of pancakes in front of everyone. "We need to figure out a way to get you out of here when the raid comes. It is going to be any day now. And it won't be safe to have you on the battlefield."

"He has a map Kaleb." Severus said before he took a sip of his tea.

"Damn tea I really need some coffee."

"I already made some Sweetheart. It's sitting in the coffee pot."

"Oh it is?" Severus asked as he looked around the kitchen for the coffee pot.

"I'll get it sweetie. You get up and your likely to hurt your self. Now what about this map?"

"It shows all of Hogwarts. Even the hidden passages. My dad and his friends made it when they went to school here." Said Harry as he dug into his pancakes.

"Whoa Harry Hun don't eat so fast. Your stomach might still be upset."

"Can't he just take a potion for his stomach?" Draco asked as he looked up from his plate.

"No," Severus said. "The potion will do harm to the babies. When the potion was first created there were a lot of miscarriages because of it." Said Severus as he took his coffee. He quickly toke a swig and began to eat his pancakes.

"Oh." Harry said in disappointment. For a minute they sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. "I have no idea what to do about Ron and Hermione."

"I'm sorry Harry Love." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I just don't think that I can trust them any more. I don't even know what to tell them. After I told them everything." Harry began to break out in tears.

Draco squeezed Harry tight against him.

"Love it will be all right. Soon we will be out of here and safe at my father's. And I won't let them hurt you or our babies. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Whether it be from Ron and Hermione or from Dumbledore himself."

"The same with me and Sev, Harry. We won't let you be hurt anymore. Don't you-" Professor Skirrder went quiet as he felt a shake go through Hogwarts.

"The raid." Severus said as his hand ran to his arm.

"Harry, Draco I need you to run up to Gryffindor Tower and grab all your belonging and shrink them. Don't stop for anyone or thing. Dumbledore will be expecting us any minute now. Come on Sev. " Professor Skirrder said as he ran out of the door. Professor Snape chugged the rest of his coffee and ran out after Professor Skirrder.

"Come on Harry." Draco said as he took control of the situation.

Harry stood from his stool and waddled towards the fireplace. Draco already had a handful of floo powder. Harry turned his back to the fire and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Gryffindor tower!" Draco yelled.

Mere seconds later Draco and Harry fell onto the floor of Gryffindor tower. Thankfully because of the way he had been standing Harry landed on his back instead of his stomach.

The room was full of frantic students and noise. But it all stopped when their eyes fell upon Draco and Harry.

It was then that they realised that they hadn't used the glamour before they went through the fireplace. Harry's massive belly was on show for all to see.

"Run Harry." Said Draco as he began to pull Harry through the crowd.

Everyone crowded them asking what was going on at Hogwarts and with Harry.

Eventually they made it to the stairs and Draco had to help Harry waddle up.

They quickly made it to Harry's quarters first. They slammed the door and locked it.

Inside stood Seamus, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Draco pulled Harry over the his bed."

"You sit and rest and I will get everything ready." Draco said as he lightly sat Harry down.

"Bloody hell Harry are you pregnant?" Seamus asked with a pure look of shock upon his face.

"Yes." Harry replied as he began to rub his stomach. The twins were getting restless he could tell they were upset and scared. After all, they felt what their mother felt.

"Bloody how Harry?"

"I was raped. Hurry Dray the babies are getting restless and we need to get out of here soon."

"Your leaving Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes. I we have to." Harry replied

Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

"Mate I know you may be upset but Dumbledore can help you. He can help you abort those demons." Next thing Ron knew he was punched to the floor by Draco.

"Don't you fucking call our babies that ever fucking again! Got it asshole?" Draco said with pure loathing

Ron nodded as he quickly stood up. Blood was running from his nose.

"But what about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she examined Ron's nose.

"He's who we are running from." Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked as he sat down beside his friend.

"He wants to kill my twins and he was attempted to force Draco to kill himself. As well as forget his little brother was here. That's what this raid is for. We will go down to Honey Dukes through the statue of the witch. There Voldemort will help us to escape. He is also here to get back his son that Dumbledore kidnapped. His names Creed. Dumbledore had people doing experiments on him." Harry said as he looked everyone in the face, telling them that he wasn't lying.

"Harry you stay here. I'm running to my room to get my stuff. Don't you touch him Weasley." With that Draco ran out of the room.

"Harry I'm on your side. Whether it be good or bad." Neville said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's right shoulders.

"Me too." Said Seamus as he walked over to Harry's left and wrapped his arm over that shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Harry said happily.

"Can we feel it Harry?" Seamus asked as he looked excitingly down at Harry's stomach.

"Sure. But don't press. You will probably feel a kick. They are both upset."

"When are you due Harry?" Hermione asked as she stared at his huge belly.

"Four and a half months."

"Wait, then when did you get pregnant?"

"Two and a half months ago."

"Wait, then that must mean… you're having a vampire's baby?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. His name is Sagre. Him and his brother have been helping me out. Along with Professor Snape and Professor Skirrder."

Just then Draco ran into the room.

"Come on Harry. We have to leave now. I have everything." Draco said as he ran over to Harry and held out the palms of his hands. Harry grasped them and Draco helped him stand. Well he did have a little help from Neville and Seamus.

"We will come with you Harry." Seamus said as Neville and him stood up.

"Ya us to Harry" Hermione said "But first you have to put up your glamour."

Draco pulled out his want and quickly did it for Harry.

"Let's go." Draco said as he swung open the door. Seamus and everyone else made way through the crowd for Harry and Draco to get through.

It took them a while but eventually they made it to the statue of the witch. Harry turned to his friends.

"I need you guys to stay here. People will get suspicious. Thank you so much for all you've done." Harry said as he hugged Seamus and Neville. He lightly gave a quick hug to Hermione. When he got to Ron he merely held out his hand. Ron shook it sadly.

"Harry we are really sorry. We were just worried."

"Um, yeah." Said Harry. Draco and Harry quickly got into the passage way of the witch.

Draco helped to pull Harry out of the passage way. They quickly made their way to the streets of Hogsmeade. There in the street stood Some of Voldemorts followers as well as some Order members.

Draco and Harry quickly pulled their hoods up and ran through the streets until they spoted Voldemort. No one dared to try and fight him.

Draco held Harry tight to him.

"Keep your face down love." Draco said as he quickly patted the hood down. Draco walked as fast as he could with Harry still waddling beside him.

Voldemort say them before they even reached him. He reached inside his pocket and quickly pulled something out.

As soon as Draco and Harry reached him Draco momentarily let go of Harry and hugged his Dad.

"I'm glad you both made it here safe." Voldemort said.

Harry's hand held tight to his pained forehead.

"We will figure out what is wrong with that when we get back Harry. We will fix this."

"Were is Father?" Draco asked as he looked around in concern.

"He couldn't come. He is too ill. Plus we couldn't risk aurors coming to the house to arrest him. They would find you two. Now this here is a port key." Voldemort said as he held out the wrapped item in his hand. He pulled back the clothe and showed the boys. Just then a heavy wind blew thru Hogsmeade. Harry's hood was blown off.

"Harry!" Tonks and Remus yelled out. Everyone else looked up at the trio.

Draco quickly pulled Harry into his arms and grabbed the port Key. In seconds they were off to Malfoy manor, and leaving Hogwarts behind.

There you guys go. Sorry it toke so long. I had to upload from my friends house. My computer has a Trojan virus. Which if we don't get rid of can delete my whole hard drive and even my motherboard. So did you see the Twilight movie? I did. I saw the day after it came out. I thought it was uber fabtabulous. Now I have a proposition for you. I am near to having 200 reviews. If I get 205 reviews I will write a 5 page chapter with extreme yaoiness since I really haven't yet. And I would appreciate it if when you leave a review if you would actually leave at least one sentence and not a word or two please. Thank you. Now I like to get to know my reviewers as you know. So I want you to tell me something interesting about you or a hobby of yours or something. Now to the description of Professor Skirrder. I see him as being a dirty blond. Skinny but not bone skinny. Like skinny with a little bit of meat on his bones. His hair is just a few centimeters from his neck and he like to keep it down. He has Lucius' eyes and facial structure but he has Voldemorts lips. Nose. Ears and hands. So there you go. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a while till I update again because of my computer.


	18. Chapter 18:well

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco pulled Harry as close to him as possible.

"Dray, Remus and Tonks saw. What do we do?" Harry asked as he lay his head on Draco's shoulder.

It was then that they landed on the floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Creed, Draco is that you?" Out ran Lucius Malfoy from around the corner.

"Oh Draco, Harry. You both made it. Have you heard anything on Creed?"

"No Father. We barley spoke to Dad, Father, Father what's wrong?"

"My baby, my baby boy." Lucius walked over to a cupboard on the wall and took out a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Father you mustn't drink now." Draco said as he left Harry to run and take the bottle from his father.

"Father they will find him. Do you want to be drunk when they bring him home?"

"Your right Draco. I'm just so worried. What if Dumbledore's men find him. They will take him back. Damn it Draco give it to me!" Lucius yelled at his son.

Harry stepped back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ahhh" Harry cried out as he felt the babies kicking. They were not happy with the situation.

"Harry love, whats the matter?"

"The babies are really unhappy. They really do not want to sit still."

"Come sit down love. You've been on your feet enough."

"You really do love him don't you Draco?" Lucius asked as he watched Draco help Harry sit down.

"Yes I love both him and our babies."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather. Please Draco I need just a shot. I need to calm my nerves."

"Fine. Father." Draco got up and grabbed the bottle and a shot class. As he poured the Firewhiskey Lucius moved to crouch infront of Harry.

"Can I feel it?" Lucius asked as his hand hovered over Harry's stomach.

"Sure but don't push to hard they are really kicking." Harry said as he moved his hands away from his stomach.

As soon as Lucius came in contact with the stomach a smile appeared on his face.

"What are you going to name them?" Lucius asked as he took the shot of fire whiskey from Draco.

"I really don't know. I really like the name Mario though. What do you think Draco?"

Harry asked as his mate sat down beside him.

"Mario? I like it love. But you need to remember that we are having twins Plus what if they are girls?"  
"Yes I know. Dray. Dray did you bring my blood replenishment potion?"

"I hope so. You didn't take a dose yesterday did you?"

"No I'm feeling kind of dizzy right now?" Harry said as he laid his head back against the couch.

Draco stood up quickly from the couch.

"Harry I want you to lay down. Father can you please send Holly an owl and ask her to come over. I don't know how long until Severus will arrive. And Harry needs a check up. I'm just worried about the babies and using the portkey."

Lucius smiled up at his son.

"Draco you are going to be a wonderful Father." Lucius said as he stood up to embrace his son.

It was then that they heard the sound of many people apparating in the next room. The room that Lord Voldemorts meetings were held in. Lucius quickly ran from the room.

Harry attempted to get up.

"Harry you need to lay down." Draco said as he pushed Harry down.

"Please Draco, I need to know if Sev and Kaleb are okay. Please the babies are worried as well."

"Okay love. Give me your hands." Draco said as he held out his own. Harry did as told and Draco helped him up off the couch. For a second Harry slumped against Draco.

"I'm fine Dray. Lets go." Harry said as he hooked his arm around Draco's. Harry and Draco slowly walked, waddled in Harry's case, into the room.

The room was full of Death Eaters, but not all of them. Draco saw his younger brother wrapped in the arms of his Father.

"Creed!" Draco ran over to his Father and Brother and enveloped them into a huge hug. Tears ran down Creeds eyes.

"Papa, Papa I'm home I'm finally home Papa!"

"I know Baby boy I know." Lucius said as he ran his hands through Creeds hair.

Harry waddled over to the set of stairs at the front of the room. He slowly sat him self down and watched the happenings of the room .

Several people were injured and were being accompanied to St. Mungos. Harry looked around for Voldemort or for Severus or Kaleb but had yet to see them. Both he and the babies were both worried. Harry' hands rubbed his stomach.

"Come on you two. They will be all right. I hope so at least." Harry suddenly swayed to the side. And fell on his side. He really needed his daily dose of his replenishment potion.

"Well, well, well look at pity, poor , Potter." Harry looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Looks like poor, poor Potter got himself knocked up." Harry reached for his want but it was in the pocket of the side that he lay on. He quickly tried to sit up but found that it was impossible without the help of someone else.

"Leave me the hell alone." Harry was pissed. She dared to insult his children and him. Plus this was the first time he had seen her since she killed Sirius.

"It's so, so sad Pity Potter that my Cousin could not be here to see you give birth to those accidents you call your child… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bellatrix screamed as she felt the Cruciatus curse caste upon her. The room was quiet except for the sound of Bellatrix's screams. Harry looked up to see Kaleb standing over her, his wand pointed at her.

"Damn Bitch. It looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time." Kaleb said. Pure loathing in his voice.

Draco ran over to Harry and helped him up.

"I'm sorry love. I just was so excited and I…" Harry held up his hand to silence Draco. He walked over to Bellatrix, who had just had to Cruciatus curse removed.

"You listen up. These are my children. And me and Draco will raise them. And they will be so much fucking better than you and for the last thing THEY ARE NOT FUCKING ACCIDENTS YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!!!!" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's arms and pulled him back.

"Love it's all right, it's all right " Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry pushed free and ran and kicked Bellatrix in the stomach several times before he stepped back, his chest heaving with the need for air.

Harry swayed side to side before Draco caught him and sat him on the steps.

Severus quickly ran to Harry's side.

"Whats the matter? Are the twins alright?" Severus lifted Harry's shirt and lightly ran his hand over Harry's body.

"Harry hasn't taken his blood replenishment potion. And the babies have really been acting up today." Draco said as he slowly ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"We need to get you to a bed Harry. You need to rest. All of this stress is not good for the babies."

"You think I don't fucking know that already Damn it." Harry complained as he felt another painful kick.

Professor Skirrder turned to a nearby table and transformed it into a gurney. Severus, Kaleb and Draco all helped Harry on and rushed him out of the room.

"Kaleb run to the potions supply closet and get me a calming drought and a blood replenishment potion." Severus said before he kissed Kaleb and sent him on his way. When they reached the stairs Severus strapped Harry down.

"Harry I am going to levitate you up the stairs okay? You have nothing to worry about."

"Whatever." Harry said with an attitude. His hormones were really going crazy today.

Draco held Harry's hand as they walked up the stairs, floating in Harry's case.

"That fucking bitch. I can't believe she dared to even… did you hear her Dray she called them accidents. She had the fucking nerve to call my babies accidents. That bitch is lucky I couldn't get up." Harry ranted in pure fury.

"Harry Love, I know you are angry but please try and calm down. You aren't helping the babies. And you are stressing me out too. I was so worried when I saw her talking to you. I was so afraid I tried to move but I just couldn't. I was scared harry. I'm sorry Love." Draco let out a sob and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Draco? Draco? Oh please Dray don't cry. You're go.. going to make me cry." And thus the water works burst from Harry's eyes.

"Harry you know how it hurts me to see you cry." Draco said as he quickly wiped is own tears away.

Finally they had made it to Draco's room.

"I have no idea what you're Father and Dad are planning for you too. So for now I guess you shall share the room." Severus said as he set Harry down on one side of the King sized bed. He walked to the other side and crawled on. He undid the straps and with Draco's help helped Harry to wiggle off of the gurney. Kaleb soon came running into the room with the requested vials in his hands. He handed them to Severus and then moved the gurney off of the bed.

Draco crawled onto the bed and lay his head down on Harry's shoulder.

Severus quickly gave Harry several drops of blood replenishment potion before he administered half of the calming potion.

"Draco open up. You need a few drops of this as well." Severus said as he grabbed Harry's medicine dropper from the stand.

Then he turned to Kaleb.

"I want you to take the rest love. I know how stressed you get when you're around that bitch." Kaleb nodded and toke the rest of the vial.

Severus got off of the bed and walked over to Kaleb. He wrapped his arm around Kaleb and looked at harry and Draco.

"I'll come in to check on you guys in a few hours. Harry you need some sleep okay?"

"Uh Huh" harry said as he twirled his fingers through Draco's hair.

Kaleb and Severus left Draco and harry and Headed towards Kaleb's room.

Draco sat up on his elbows and looked at Harry. Draco leaned forward and covered Harry's lips with his own. Draco continued to softly kiss Harry before it turned into a full out French.

After about a minute and a half Draco released Harry's lips.

"I love you so fucking much Harry Potter." Draco said before he began to kiss all around Harry's jaw.

He made his way down to Harry's chin and began to make a trail down and around Harry's neck. Draco ran his hand lightly over Harry's bulging stomach.

"Merlin Harry do you know how unbelievingly sexy you look pregnant" Draco ran his hand up Harry's shirt.

"Draco I think the, hehehe, calming drought may have worn off. Draco moved his hand up Harry's shirt.

"Dray?"

"Yes Love?"

"As nice as this feels I think we best owl Sagre and Elliott. They have probably found out about the raid by now and they are probably worried."

Draco let out a sigh.

"You're right Harry. But you shouldn't be up."

"I know Draco. Just go get some paper and something to write on."

Draco ran over to his desk where he grabbed some parchment, a quill, and a book from inside a drawer and ran back over to Harry.

Draco smiled as he looked upon Harry. Harry's eye's lay shut, his hand lay on his stomach. And his lips parted lightly everytime he took a breathe.

Draco fluffed out the pillow's on his side and quickly wrote his letter to Sagre and Elliott. When he was done he got up and covered Harry with the blankets on his side. He bent over and kissed Harry on his forehead and then on his lips. He also kissed Harry's stomach twice before giving it a last rub before he left the room. Draco walked back down stairs to find His fathers and Creed together on the couch.

"Draco how is Harry?" Creed asked as he got up and ran to his brother.

"He's sleeping. He has been really stressed of late." Draco said as he put his hand on Creeds back and lead him to the couch.

"So are the babies behaving better now?"

"Yes/ The calming drought began to calm them down. They are probably sleeping right now. They tend to sleep when Harry sleeps." Draco sat on the couch beside his dad.

"I'm so happy our family is back together." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his Dad.

"Don't forget that it's growing." Creed spoke up.

"Yes." Voldemort said.

"By the way I have something to tell you two?" Voldemort said as he pulled Draco closer to him.

"What is it Papi?" Creed asked as he sat up.

"Well the news is that I am going to be able to look normal again."

"You mean you will have a nose Papi!"

Tom and Lucius laughed at their youngest son.

"Yes Cookie." Tom said with a laugh, "I will have a nose."

"So Baby do you remember what happened when you where kidnapped?"

"Not really. I remember that I had been playing in the garden and then next thing I knew I was in a lab. An there were people who keep injecting stuff into me. And I had to exercise for two hours everyday. After about a month Dumbledore came in and told me that I was to be a weapon against you guys. That's when I decided to escape."

"We will have to have Holly see what they have done. My poor baby." Lucius wrapped his arms around Creed.

It was then that the alarms went off.

Everyone quickly stood up. Creed held tight to Lucius' waist.

"Don't let them take me back Papa, please Papa." Creed screamed in fear.

Severus and Kaleb ran into the room.

"I need you guys to go get Harry." Lucius said as he quickly pushed Creed towards Severus and Kaleb.

Lucius and Tom quickly ran to the front gates.

"Draco! Whats going on?" Harry yelled as Draco helped him off of the bed.

"It's alright Harry. We just have to go to the-" It was then that the alarms went off. That only meant two things. Either both of Draco's Fathers had turned off the alarms or they had both been killed.

Ohhhhhhhh major cliffie. I decided to be nice since it's the holiday season and all. I'm really upset that you guys didn't send 205 reviews. Now I want to clear up all names. Voldemort is called Papi and Lucius is called Papa by Creed. And Voldemort is called Dad by Draco and Kaleb. Sorry about not much yaoi. .I couldn't think of much more than that. There will be more yaoi in the next chapter. I also want to know if Draco being turned on by Harry being pregnant offends anyone. So tell me in your review. Also I was planing on getting thiss up before christmas but my computeris still messed up. I am almost done with the next chapter. I will try and have it up before a week has past and the next one is a shocker. I also want to know you're top 2 favorite yaoi pairings. And they don't have to be Harry Potter. I will say that I didn't check this very well. I really wanted to get it up. OH by the way I meet this uber cute new guy named Mrio and he's really cute and is my age and yeah. Way better than my last ex as you all who are reading these parts should know. But we just meet. We went and saw Twilight with my friend who I sshall call Megers. I meet him through her. By the way I want to introduce you guys to a book. It's called _The gospel according to Larry. _It is a must, must read. And it isn't all that religious not really. It says it's fiction but it really isn't. It is a really good book. Also mWell Toodles and review!!!


	19. Chapter 18: Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco held tight to Harry. While Kaleb held Creed with one arm; and Severus with the other.

"What do we do?" Creed asked as he looked up to Kaleb in fear.

It was then that a house elf popped into the room.

"The Masters say to tell you that everything is all right. They also say for you to come down to the living room sirs." The house elf said before he went out with a pop.

"Lets go down." Severus said as he reached for the door handle. "Harry, Draco you stay behind me and Kaleb. Creed I want you to sit on Kaleb's back." Severus said as he helped Creed get on Kaleb's back.

"Are you all right Harry?" Draco pulled Harry to steady him. Harry held his hand to his stomach and his breathe was hard.

"Just carrying some twins down 50 flights of stairs. I'm a jolly ray of sunshine."

"Harry!" Someone yelled up the stairs.

"Elliott!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the rail and continued to waddle down.

"Harry! Thank fucking Merlin your all right." Elliott yelled as he quickly hugged Harry. He quickly grabbed Harry up and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Elliott did you need to carry him down the stairs?" Sagre asked as he shook his head with laughter.

"He can carry me all the hell he wants. Thank Merlin for your guy's vampire strength."

Voldemort and Lucius stod against the doorway to the living room. Draco came running down the stairway.

"Elliott would you please put him down damn it. What if he fell on his stomach?" Draco angrily yelled as he helped Elliott set Harry down.

It was then that a man walked out of the living room.

He stood about 6' 3". His blond hair sat merely 5" from the grounds in a pony tail. And this tall man scared Harry and Draco to Death.

Draco ran to stand in front of Harry.

"You guys it's all right." Said Elliott as he moved between Draco and the man. "This is our Father."

"Father?" Harry asked with a cocked head.

"Yes we had to tell him in order to come." Sagre said with an angry tone.

"Yes. My name is Darico. I am quite surprised at the situation. And I have come in order to give you a message myself." Darico stepped forward to stand in front of the still tense Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest to help calm his nerves.

"Mr. Potter you are to abort the children."

"What?!" Everyone in the room said except for Darico.

"No one is placing a fucking hand on Harry or our babies." Draco yelled in pure fury.

"It's not that I mean any harm. I simply don't want you to be burdened at such a young age is all." Darico said as he stepped forward. Severus was quickly in front of Harry and Draco.

"How dare you think that these children are burdens to me. It's true that I could do without the morning sickness. But even though they are not born me and Draco love them. And we will raise them. No one will stop me from having my twins damn it. If these children were aborted I couldn't live. I'd die out of a FUCKING BROKEN HEART DAMN IT!!!" Harry held onto his chest as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Harry love, you need to sit down. The stress isn't good for the babies." Draco said as he turned and lead Harry to sit on the steps.

"Father you can't." Elliott said in disbelief. It was then that Darico smiled.

"You will not have to abort the children. It was merely a test. You must understand that raising vampire children is a tiring task."

Harry gave Darico a look of pure shock right before fainted.

"Harry!" Everyone, well except Darico, yelled in fright. Elliott was by his side in seconds, holding him in his arms.

Elliott picked him up and carried him to the living room. He gently laid him down on the couch.

By now Lucius had called an house elf. The house elf quickly appeared with a basin and a wash cloth. Draco took the basin and quickly ran to Harry's side.

He soaked the towel and ringed it out. He lightly dabbed the cloth across Harry's face.

"Come on Love. Please open your eyes." Draco said as he lightly ran the back of his hand across Harry's cheek. Yet Harry still lay unconcious.

"This is your fault Damn it." Draco turned and yelled at Darico.

It was then that Harry let out a small moan.

Draco turned to Harry and took his face into his hands.

"Harry?"

"Dray? What happened?" Harry asked with half-closed eyes.

"I think you fainted love. How do you feel? What about the babies?"

"I think we are all fine."

"Thank Merlin." Draco said right before he placed his lips over Harry's. Draco lightly nipped at Harry's lip right before he took it into his own mouth.

Lucius silently shut the door to give Harry and Draco some privacy.

"I fucking love you Harry Potter." Draco said before he began to french kiss Harry. Draco ran his hand up Harry's shirt and ran his hand over his bulging stomach. Harry let out a small moan.

Harry slid his hand up Draco's arm and around his neck. Draco continued to lightly run his hand around Harry's stomach. Draco quickly moved down to Harry's pants. Just as Draco had reached his hands under Harry's waist band did Harry begin to try and squirm loose.

"Draco stop it. Please NO!" Just as Draco removed his hand did the door burst open. Draco ran his hands over Harry's crying face.

"I'm sorry Love. I shouldn't have. I should have known. I'm sorry Harry. Please forgive me Harry." Draco said before he began to cry into Harry's stomach.

Sagre stepped back, his hand on his heart.

He had come to care for the boy who was to bear his children. And it hurt him to see him like this. To see the damage he had done. Not just to Harry's but to Draco as well.. How much it must hurt to not be able to make love to the person you love. To show them how much your love for them was.

"Harry I am so sorry." Sagre said as he fell to the floor, his face in his hands.

Harry wiped at his face.

"I-it's not just your fault Sagre. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my beautiful babies."

"Wait Harry, what do you mean Are you saying that he wasn't the first one?" Kaleb asked as he stepped into the room with a look of concern on his face.

"There was only one other person who I've had sex with." Harry said as his eyes turned to the floor.

"And who was it Harry? Did they rape you?" Severus asked as he placed Kaleb's hand in his own for support.

The tears that had stopped had began to fall once again down Harry's smooth cheeks.

Draco looked up at Harry. He sat up and took Harry's face into his hands.

"Love who was it? I will fucking kill them. Please Harry?"

"I can't. He said he'd kill me. I can't."

Tom walked over to Harry and took his hand in his own.

"Harry you are a part of our family. We will do all we can to protect you."

"Us too Harry." Elliott said as he stepped forward.

"Harry you're practically my younger brother. And I will allow no harm to come to you. Our whole clan will protect you. So please tell us who did this so we can make them pay." Elliott said with intensity.

More tears burst from Harry's eyes but not from sadness. But from the joy of feeling loved. Harry finally knew what it felt like. No longer did he ask "What is Love?" Instead he thought. "It feels wonderful to be loved."

"Wait." Said Severus.

"What is it Sev?" Kaleb asked as he turned and looked at his lover.

"I don't think that this is something that Creed should be hearing."

"Your right Sev." Kaleb said as he put Creed down.

"Creed how about you go and take a good warm shower and get your pajamas on."

"Okay big brother." Creed said before he ran off.

After he had left everyone sat down inside the living room around Harry and Draco.

"Now Harry Love, please tell us who did this to you?" Draco asked as he looked Harry in the eyes. Harry looked around at everyone before he hide his face in his hands.

"It was my Uncle Vernon. It started out as just oral when he lost his job. But it turned into anal when my Aunt left him."

"Did she know he did this Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. I think she knew about the oral though."

"We will solve this Harry. I will take all of my Deatheaters and torture all of them until they beg for death." Tom said as he ran his thumb over Harry's hand.

"Thank you, you guys." Harry said as he wiped at his last tears.

"Harry I really am sorry." Sagre said

"I won't hear it. Now me and the babies are both hungry." Harry said with a smile.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"By the way Dray, can we get a bedroom on the first floor. It's getting too hard to walk up those stairs. At least until I have the kids."

"Of course love." Draco said as he lightly kissed Harry.

"Well we will be leaving. I still have yet to feed for today. I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused." Darico said with a bow.

"Thank you." Draco said as he stood up. Draco bent over and helped Harry to stand up.

Harry gave Elliott and Sagre a hug. While merely giving Darico a hand shake.

"We will come see you at least once every week. You be careful." Sagre said as he placed gave Harry a hug.

"Of course."

Draco loped his arm around Harry's.

"I'll escort you guys to the door." Lucius said as he stood up and opened the door to the room.

"Now Harry lets get you some food." Draco said as he lead harry down to the kitchen.

Well there you go. Hope you guys enjoy. I want to say Happy new years to everyone. I also want to say thank you for the reviews. I still find it amazing that so many people read and I\enjoy my fanfic. It really brings me joy to see all of your reviews. Sometimes I just sit there and think 'People all over the world are reading what I write?' How amazing is that? Also I would like to know what you're New Years revolution will be. Mine will be to lose weight and to buy more manga and anime which means I need a job. Well keep up those fabulous reviews and thank you!!!


	20. Chapter 19: Lovey Dovey smooch smooch

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

As soon as Lucius had shut the door he turned toward his Husband. Tom held out an arm towards Lucius. Lucius slowly walked into to them and kissed his husband.

"What do we do Tom? Dumbledore will probably have people watching that house."

"I know love. Come on lets not think now on it. Your ulcer will get worse. Lets go check on Creed."

"It feels so good to hear you say those words. Somehow we will make that pompous asshole pay for what he has done to our family. I just wish I knew how we could do it without looking like were doing it because he is the supposed Leader of the light."

"If only the public knew who he really was." Tom said as his arm around Lucius' tightened.

"I just want to kill that asshole for what he has done to our family." Lucius said in loathing.

"I know love. Just calm yourself. If your ulcer get's worse then you will have everyone worrying. And we don't k\need that. Especially for Harry."

"Your right . Come on lets go check on Creed and then we can spend a couple of hours in our nice new hot tub." Lucius said with a grin.

"Lead the way husband of mine." Tom said as Lucius toke him by the hand and began up the stairs.

"My room is right here Sev. You can sleep with me tonight. All the elves will be to busy working on Draco and Harry's new room. I hope you don't mind Sweetie."

"Kaleb I don't mind at all. I would love to stay in your room."

"Well I thought that you might not since I'm, um well…" Kaleb said as he opened the door and walked in. Severus stepped in and shut the door. Kaleb went and sat on the bed. Severus sat down beside him and laid his head against Kalebs shoulder.

"Kaleb you know darn well I don't give a shit what age you are. You don't need to worry."

"I , I know Sev it's just that your as old as Father. I'm just afraid of when the time will come that I lose you. I'll have to live with the pain for such a long time. Well I mean if you would like to marry me. But Sev…" Kaleb said as he looked into Severus eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of the future Sev?"

Severus looked up, only to feel his heart break. Down Kalebs cheeks were rolling several large tears.

Severus took Kalebs face inbetween his hands.

"Merlin Kaleb, Please don't cry. There is no need to worry. I shall not die for a long time."

"Wait, I'm confused Sev."

"Kaleb I am ½ vampire. I mean I will most likely get gray hairs but my body will still be the way it is now in 10 years. And I can just dye my hair. Please don't cry Kaleb."

"Sev?" Kaleb said as he turned towards Severus and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Yes love?" Severus asked as he placed his hands together behind Kaleb's neck.

"I love you so fucking much." Kaleb said before he tackled Severus down. A fury of kisses began. Severus' hand ran under Kaleb's shirt. Attempting to place his hands any where he could find.

After a minute or so they both came up for air, gasping as they tried to fill their lungs.

"Sev Hunny?"

"Ya?" Severus asked as Kaleb pushed himself up over Severus.

"Severus I want you to make love to me. Make love to me like never before." Kaleb asked with a pleading look on his face. Severus smiled up at him.

"For you love I will do anything." Severus grabbed Kaleb and rolled him over so that Kaleb was now on bottom.

Severus began to lightly nip at Kaleb's neck. Slowly he made his way down to Kaleb's chest.

"Merlin Sev, please more, more."

"As you wish." Severus said as made his way down to Kaleb's belly button. Swiftly he swirled his tounge into and around the cavern.

Severus had just made it down to Kaleb's pant's when he realised the room was silent. He looked up to find Kaleb asleep. All of the action and stress of the day was to much. He had fallen asleep.

Severus smiled up at his lover and got out of the bed. He pulled the covers from under Kaleb and covered him up. Severus then headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Lucius sat on the edge of Creeds bed and pulled the blankets up to Creed's chest.

"I am so happy your home Creed. I was so afraid. I didn't know what had happened to you."

"It's all Dumbledore's Papa . He had some men kidnap me."

"Then they will pay too." Lucius said. The light's in his son's room flickered with his fury.

"No Papa no. They were under an unforgivable. The one that controls people. Besides Dumbledore killed them after they brought me to him. He said he wanted to make sure that they didn't remember." Creed said as he snuggled down into his bed. It had been darn near 5 months since he had slept in his own bed.

Tom wrapped an arm around Lucius' shaking frame.

"I don't want the two of you thinking about that tonight. Let's just be happy everyone is home and safe together." Tom said as he pulled Lucius to his feet.

"We will see you tomorrow morning Creed." Lucius said as he lightly ran his hands over his sons blankets.

"See you tomorrow Papa, Papi."

"See you son." Lucius and Tom said together as they shut the door. Lucius placed his arm around Tom waist as they walked down the hallway on their way to their new hot tub.

Lucius held onto Tom's hand as he helped him into the hot tub. Tom pulled Lucius into his arms.

'For once everything is going good for us." Tom said as he played with a strand of Lucius Veela hair.

"I hope it stay's that way. I'm so worrid that the ministry will come and take our boy's away. Especially Harry. Our family is getting so big now. I don't want it to get any smaller."

"It won't love. And I will fix everything. It will all start at the next meeting when I take the potion to restore me to how I am supposed to be."

"I can not wait till that day. My handsome fiancée will be back. Not that your handsome now." Tom laughed at his husband.

"After I change I will meet with the minister of Magic. Dumbledore must stop. First he put's me under in imperious curse as a way to make him seem more like a saint. I think that being so far from Dumbledore has stopped Harry's scar from hurting. Fucking Dumbledore. Harry wouldn't have to had gone through all this if he hadn't put me under the imperious curse. I fell so bad."

"It's not your fault Tom. Like you said you had no control."

"But I almost did. I tried so hard not to kill Harry."

"Yes and it was that will that caused you not to kill him." Lucius said as he floated around front of Tom and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist.

Tom leaned his head forward against Lucius'.

"I wish I could marry you here and now. That stupid woman." Tom said as he held Lucius tight to him.

"I know. Narcissa refuses to sign the papers. I am so afraid she will go and tell the ministry that you are here. She was the one who cheated. She knew it was against our marriage contract to date outside of our marriage without permission from me. The only good thing she gave me was Draco." Lucius said as he lay his head down on Tom's shoulder.

"I know love. I know. But don't you worry. Let's just relax. Harry, Draco and Creed are safe here. Your ulcer will get worse. Merlin Lucius I love you so, so much."

Tom and Lucius held tight to each other for an hour more before they headed off to bed.

This way Harry. Our new room should be just around down this hall." Draco said as he held Harry's hand and slowly lead the waddling Harry down the hall.

"Draco I don't know how much more I can take. I think I need a wheel chair."

"We will get you one tomorrow then. But the room is right here." Draco said as he opened the door and slowly pulled Harry inside. Harry slowly waddled over to the bed. He threw off his robes and cloak and pulled the blankets back.

"Don't you want a shower Harry?"

"I wish I could. I am so tired Draco. So much has happened today."

"Then at least strip down to your underwear. Your clothes are dirty."

"You'll have to help me Dray. You know you are such a germaphob." harry said with a laugh. Draco went over to harry and helped him to take off his shirt and pant's. It was really getting harder for Harry to do a lot of stuff. Harry could barely bend over to touch his knees.

"Thank you Dray. Harry said as Draco had pulled off his pants.

Draco grabbed the clothes and threw them down a laundry shoot beside the bed. Draco pulled the blanket's back for Harry.

Harry held onto Draco's hand as he laid down onto the bed. Draco pulled the blankets up to Harry's chest. Draco quickly stripped himself of his clothes and got into the bed with only his underwear on. Normally he would have grabbed a pair of pajamas and taken a shower before bed. But he wanted to be with Harry at the moment. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's huge stomach and lay his head upon Harry's shoulder.

"Dray I'm scared."

"Of what?" Draco asked as he sat up and looked down at Harry.

"I'm so afraid the pregnancy will go wrong. Or that Dumbledore will find me here." Harry said as he connected his fingers with Draco's that sat on his stomach.

"Don't you worry Harry. I would die before anyone took you or our babies away from us. Now don't you worry. You know stress isn't good for you and the twins." Draco said as he lay back down beside Harry.

"Dray, You know I love you right?"

"Of course Harry. And I love you and our babies with all of my heart plus more." Draco said as he squeezed Harry's hand.

Draco sat awake until he could hear the shallow breathing of Harry sleeping beside him.

Well there you guys go. Sorry it took so long. I had a creativity block. I couldn't write or draw crap. But the\at all eneded when I started working with my friend Megers on her movie. I'm going to be in it. I'm a sorceress and my weakness is stainless steal. And I have to make a cage and a fireplace all out of cardboard. It's just a small film made between friends. Plus that new boy I told you about,Mario, he's in it too. He's a vampire who kidnaps me. And in the end I just might get a kiss. I can't wait. I also have to lose weight for it because Mario has to carry me. I hav already started losing weight. I made an exercise list and try and do all of them everyday which I've only did all of them twice and it's was made like 3 weeks ago. I hope you all had a happy new year. Mine was pretty awesome. Not that extravagant but it was good. Now to the part of my review question for you guys. I want to know how many years you guys have been reading fanfiction. I have been reading it for 5 years! Alsoif there is anything you want to know about me fell free to ask. Well thank you for reading and please review, review, review!!!! Toodles.


	21. Chapter 20:What 2!

.Chapter 20:

Harry slowly picked at his breakfast.

"Harry you need to eat. It won't help the twins." Severus said as he noticed Harry picking at his food.

"I want to but if I eat I'm just going to throw it up. So what is the point?"

"Harry Sweetie you need to eat. You may throw it up but you will keep the nutrients. So please eat. We can call our family doctor after we are done eat-" Kaleb was saying before he was cut off by a young women with shoulder length pink wavy hair

"Charlotte!" Draco and Kaleb said in unison.

"Young Masters you should have known I would be coming. Especially seeing as how there was an attack at Hogwarts. I expected your Dad hurt but what do I find but a pregnant Harry Potter. Oh by the way. I'm Charlotte Mr. Potter, I will be helping you with the rest of your pregnancy. Now I advice you eat. Draco take him to my examination rooms when he is done." Charlotte turned and shut the double doors as she walked out of the dining hall.

Harry stared slightly in shock.

"Come on Harry let's eat up." Draco said with a bit of a laugh.

Harry slowly waddled into the examination room along side a slowly walking Draco.

"Good your here." Charlotte said as she turned in her swivel chair. "Now Draco can you help him upon the table?"

"Sure. Come on Harry." Draco said as he took Harry by the hand and helped him to sit upon the examining table.

Harry had thrown up right before they had came and he wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm so going to kill Sagre."

"Of course Harry. We'll talk to him about it the next time he is over. I promise it." Draco said as he smiled at his pregnant emotionally hormoned lover.

Harry happily waddled into the back gardens. Him, Draco, Severus and Kaleb were taking a walk to appease the pregnant boy.

"So You guys guess what me and Draco found out at my examination?"

"Well let's see sweetie it must be something good if you are smiling like that." Kaleb said laughing as he himself smiled as he looped his arm with Severus'.

"I'm not having twins."

"Are you sure. I did the spell correctly I-" Severus had become slightly upset that he had messed up.

"Oh no I'm not having twins. I'm having triplets."

Kaleb and Severus halted in their step.

"Triplets?" Kaleb asked in disbelieve

"Ya but she said that there might be problems during birth. But after all of this crap I deserve to have 3 healthy babies."

"Your so right Harry Sweetie. And me and Severus promise to help you with all three of them."

"Thank you. I-"

It was then that the alarms began to go off.

Draco wrapped an arm protectivly around Harry's waist and began pulling towards the nearest door. But just as they were just about to open the door the door was opened.

Harry looked in shock as Remus walked through the door.

"Harry thank Merlin your all right? Your pregnant?" Remus looked in shock at Harry's bulging stomach.

Kaleb hushed the alarms with a wave of his wand.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I'm here to save you Cub."

"I don't need saved. I'm safer here than at Hogwarts." Harry said with assurance.

"I don't understand?" Remus said angrily.

And so Harry explained to Remus about Dumbledore being evil. And how Dumbledore had tried to make Draco kill himself. As well as how he had taken Creed and turned him into a government experiment.

"You can't be serious Harry?"

"Of course I am Remus. And me and the triplets are safer here."

"Even with Voldemort?"

"My Dad is trying to save the wizarding world. Dumbledore had him under an unforgivable. That way Dumbledore himself would seem like a hero in the eyes of the wizarding community." Kaleb said as he spook up in defense of his father.

Remus began pacing back and forth until he heard Harry let out a moan.

"Harry what's wrong?" Remus asked as he knelt in front of Harry.

"They are just kicking. That's all. I really need to sit down." Harry said as he slowly waddled to a near by bench. Draco helped him to sit down.

"I'm so tired. I just want to take a nap. But if I do I'll be up all night. Uhh, they must be sleepy too."

"Can I feel Harry?" Remus asked as he sat down beside Harry.

"Sure" Harry said as he lifted up his shirt so Remus could feel his huge stomach. Remus gently lay his hand upon Harry's stomach. It was not long before Remus felt a slight movement given out where his hand was.

"Merlin Harry" Remus said as he wiped at the tears falling down his face.

"I promise I'll try and help you. But until Dumbledore is brought down then I can barley see you. I'll try and tell everyone. By the way Severus," said Remus as he turned to Severus, "Don't come back. Everyone thinks that you are a traitor. You would be automatically killed on the spot." Remus said as he stood up from the bench.

"Thank you Lupin. I'll escort you out. Draco, Kaleb how about you help Harry to his lessons with Charlotte." Severus said as he walked over to the door and opened it for Remus.

Draco and Kaleb helped Harry to stand up. Remus gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the head.

"I can't believe my cub is having his very own cubs. I'll come when ever it is safe for me to Harry."

Harry nodded and walked with Remus to the door. As they stepped in Severus led Remus in a completely different direction than Harry. As Harry headed down the hall Remus could still hear him talking to Draco and Kaleb.

"Can't I go to my lessons tomorrow. Charlotte is beginning to scare me. And I need a break." Harry said in a whiny tone.

Remus heard the sound of Draco and Kaleb laughing before he turned the corner and was escorted out.

Remus quickly put up a silencing charm before he started speaking to Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Mr. Weasley. He began to tell them of what he had scene of Harry during the battle. And how he was pregnant and staying at Malfoy manor. As well as the story of how evil Dumbledore really was.

"I don't understand Remus, How is Harry pregnant? And Dumbledore. Oh how I'd love to curse him into his next three lives. He is the cause of this war and the last one. He is also the murderer of Harry's parents. We need to make him pay for what he did." Mrs. Weasley said as she angrily waved her arms around.

"Remus do you know who is the father of the Harry's kids? Wow it feels weird saying that." Said Tonks seeing as how no one else had brought it up.

"Well from what I could tell him and Draco Malfoy are in love. But I don't believe it was the Malfoy boy. Besides he is too far along for it to be his. It must be a vampires or some other magical beast." Remus said with a frown. He really hoped it was not for Harry's sake, a werewolf. He didn't want to put Harry through that trouble and pain.

"Well one thing we know is that no matter what we will help Harry. Even if our lives are at stake." Mr. Weasley said and at that statement everyone agreed.

SO, SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. So much has been going on. Well I got my script done for the movie I told you guys about. I also went on a week long random trip to Gatlinburg, TN. I absolutly loved and I can't wait to go back this June. We went to see this musical called "The miracle" which is about the life of Jesus. It is so fabulous. You should all go see it. Not that I'm forcing my religion on you guys just saying it was fabulous tha angels wings actually moved. And I went to a wax museum as well as the Ripley believe it or not museum and yes I saw the shrunken head. OMG okay so someone asked if this was almost finished. Well it is. The next chapter will be the 2nd to last chapter. Plus Harry will be HAVING THE BAABIES!!!!! And it should be around 6 pages long. And the last one should be around that size to.. Well hope you all loved the chapter and please get me to 2,00 reviews before the next chapter which I promise will be up by the 31st.


	22. Chapter 21: The birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: This chapter will make you cry. I cried while writing it. Try listening to grave digger by The Dave Matthews band and writing the ending. Just warning you incase you don't like other people seeing you cry.

Harry sat in a chair looking out of the window. How he wished he could go out flying. But he knew that wasn't safe for the children.

Harry was currently alone. He needed some alone time. He was tired of everyone swarming him every second of the day. All he wanted at the moment was quiet. Plus he had to think of a way to bring down Dumbledore. The man needed to pay. Lucius had thought that the ministry should have a gathering of the wizarding world. And then they could appear and rat out Dumbledore. Harry would probably have to ask for there to be a meeting. They obviously wouldn't hold one if Voldemort asked for one. The wizarding world needed to find out how Dumbledore had forced Voldemort to do all the things he did. They would hate to hear of their leader of light doing such a thing.

Harry also wanted to make the world a better place for his children. That was Voldemorts original plan. A plan to give all magical creatures the same rights as wizards and witches.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been thinking of such things. It really wouldn't help the babies. He knew how it stressed him and that was not what he needed. He was so close to his due date. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

It was then that Harry felt an odd sensation down below. First his lower region had this odd tingling sensation then next thing he knew he felt water dripping down his legs. Charlotte had explained to him what this meant. The tingling sensation was his nether regions temporarily morphing into a women's nether regions and he knew what the water meant of course.

Harry looked around in distress. No one was on this floor with him. He had asked to be alone and he was. Everyone else was at least 2 floors below him.

"Help!!! Somebody please help me!" Harry waited a second and no one came.

"Help! Help someone help me I'm-"

It was then that a young house elf appeared.

"What is the matter young Master?" The young frightened house elf asked.

"Go get everyone, Ahhhhhhhhhh, The babies are coming." Harry held his stomach as he felt the contraction.

The house elf quickly obeyed. A few minutes later everyone was running to his side.

"Harry are you all right? Draco asked as he ran to Harry's side.

"Merlin Dray it hurts. Shit." Harry was gripping the chair trying to do the breathing exercises that he had practiced with Charlotte. Speaking of Charlotte she was running down the hall with a wheel chair.

"Draco help me get him into the wheelchair." Charlotte said as she pushed the wheelchair so that the front of it was facing Harry.

Draco placed an arm under Harry's arm and one under his leg, while Charlotte did the same.

"Harry how many contractions have you had?" Charlotte asked as she began to push Harry down the hallway.

"Only one. My back hurts."

"I know Harry. Now do those breathing exercises we practiced. In and out." Charlotte said as she demonstrated for Harry who wasn't very successful.

"That's good love breathe, just breathe. Shit I'm going to be a Dad. I'm about to be a Dad." Draco said with excitement.

"I'm glad to see your happy about my pain." Harry said in frustration. Draco merely laughed at his fiancé.

"Yes Love I find it hilarious." Draco said in a snaky reply to his angered lover.

"You hate me. You know that you positively hate me you Jerk." Harry said as he glared at Draco seeing as how he didn't feel like hitting him at the moment.

"You know it's the hormones." Draco said as he took over wheeling harry down the hallway.

Severus and Kaleb were currently in the birthing room with Draco and Harry. Harry lay on his side, with Draco laying right beside him. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and occasionally wiped at stray tears.

"It will be all right love. You'll be fine the babies will be fine. You'll see. When this is all done we'll have our little triplets. And you'll be so excited that you'll want to have three more."

"Like Hell Draco."

"I'll be there to assist Charlotte, Harry. So no need to worry. And Lucius can come in and help if you want. Seeing as how he's had to children already." Severus said as he held tight to Kaleb, who was beaming with absolute joy.

"No I don't want a bunch of people in here. No offense but I only want you Sev, Draco and Charlotte in here. Have you guys contacted Sagre and Elliott yet?"

"Yes them and their father are on the way as we speak. Do you want to let them in when they get here?" Kaleb said as he ran a hand against his future brother-in-laws leg in comfort.

"No. I'm so tired. But it hurts to much to sleep." Harry said as the stream of tears increased.

"Harry." Draco quietly said. It hurt him to see Harry like this. The Harry Draco knew was strong and could face anything. But now he was most vulnerable.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Severus said as he began to pull out a reluctant Kaleb. Who naturally after all these months desired to help Harry.

Severus pulled Kaleb out and shut the door.

Outside were several sofas for everyone to sit on.

"I want to help him so badly Sev. Merlin poor Harry.

"How's it going?" Tom asked as he held Creed in his lap.

"Harry's crying. He's so afraid. I told him Father could go in and help him but he said he only wanted Severus, Charlotte and Draco in there."

"So he doesn't want to see us?" Walking down the hallway were not only Sagre, Elliott and their Father. But Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was the one who spoke up.

"I'm sure he would love to see you guys. But right now he needs to be alone with Draco." Severus said as turned to greet them.

"I understand." Mrs. Weasley said. It was then that Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus saw Voldemort.

For a moment it was silent until Tom stood with Creed in his arms.

"Hello pleased to meet you. I'm Tom and these are my sons Creed and Kaleb." He said as he respectively pointed to each.

After a few moments Remus was the first to stick out his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Harry's unofficial Godfather." Remus said as he stepped forward and shook hands with the man they had been fighting against for years.

"Please to meet you Mr. Lupin. I would introduce you to my husband but he's in bed right now. His ulcer is acting up."

"Mr. Malfoy has an Ulcer?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she tried to warm up to being around Voldemort.

"Yes. It started after Creed got kidnapped by that crazy old loon. It's getting better but it does act up and bother him some. Our family doctor is with him right now. Harry is still dilating."

"The poor thing is so upset as well. We had to leave him and Draco in there. He started crying again. He's so afraid."

" I want to go in later. I don't care what he says. I will see that boy before he gives birth." Mrs. Weasley said with determination.

"By the way who are you guys?" Tonks asked as she turned to Sagre and Elliott.

"Um. I'm the uh, well…"Sagre was unsure of what to say to these people who loved Harry so dearly.

"What my brother is trying to say. Is that he is the one who has brought us here. He is the one who fathered Harry's children." Elliott said as he spook up for his brother.

Remus growled and grabbed Sagre by the shirt.

"You fucking asshole. YOU'RE THE FUCKING IDIOT WHO GOT MY CUB PREGNAT? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Remus yelled.

But as he went to throw a bunch they heard the door to the birthing room open. Out stepped Harry with Draco by his side.

"Remy?" Harry slowly waddled out of the room.

"Harry?" Remus grip on Sagre's shirt loosened.

"Please don't fight. I don't think I could take it." Harry said as he lightly gripped Remus sleeve.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?"

Everyone turned around to see Narcissa at the end of the hallway.

"What is going on here?" She said as she stormed toward the group. Draco, Remus, Sagre and Elliot stepped in front of Harry.

"Kaleb take your brother to his room please?" Tom asked as he handed Creed over to Kaleb who quickly obeyed.

"Your presence is not welcome here you whore. Leave this place. Lucius banned you from here."

"I'm here for my son. I will not let the ministry take him because his father was involved with you."

"Mother shut the fuck up."

"Excuse me? Is that any way for a son to talk to his mother? You will treat me with respect. Pack your things. We are leaving."

"No Mother. I am staying here. I am staying with my fiancé as he gives birth. And me and him will happily raise our triplets together."

Narcissa looked in shock at everyone. It was then that she noticed the pregnant Harry behind his block aide.

"Well look at the-boy-who-lived now. If the world could see their hero having my sons spawn and looking like a balloon." Narcissa said with a cackle.

It was then that Draco ran forward and hit his Mother. Draco normally wouldn't hit a woman. None the less his own Mother. But no one talked about his Harry or his kids like that.

"You aren't my Mother. You aren't married to my father. So you best get your mother fucking cheating asshole out of this place before I fucking do something I regret." Draco said with pure loathing.

Narcissa wiped at her bleeding lip.

"Fine Damn it. Have it your way. You truly are your Fathers son. Don't say I didn't try and help you." She said as she walked down the hall.

"I don't need your help. I'm a Malfoy." Draco said as he stood proud, glaring his Malfoy glare at his Mother.

Once she was gone Draco ran up to Harry and took him in his arms.

"Are you all right love?" Draco asked as he ran his hands over Harry.

"Draco?" Harry asked after assuring his lover that he was fine.

"Yes Pet?" Draco said with slight worry.

"You were bloody brilliant. And Draco?"

"Yea?" Draco said as he placed his hand in Harry's

"I'm starving." Harry said.

"Hold on and I'll go get your wheelchair." Draco said with a laugh.

"Come on love push. You can do it." Draco said as he tried to encourage Harry.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING DRAAAAAAAAAAACO. Damn it. How about you do it for me?"

"Come on Harry. I can see the first head. Severus be ready." Charlotte said in anticipation.

"I am." Severus said as he stood beside Harry. His arms prepared to take a newborn baby into them.

It only took several more pushes for Harry's first child to come out.

"Good job Harry. Rest for a few minutes while we tend to this little boy." Charlotte said as she cut the umbilical cord. She had asked Draco if he wanted to but he had decided to wait and see if he could handle it. He made up his mind to cut the next two.

Kaleb paced around outside. They could all hear Harry's screams. And Kaleb didn't have his lover there to hold him in these times of stress and excitement.

"Dear you'll wear a hole in the floor." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked up from her latest crouche project. She was working on three little baby blankets. She had already made one. But she had left the corner undone so that she could put in the babies initials later.

"Harry take deep breathes. It's alright. Your doing fine." Draco said as he ran a wet wash clothe with cold water over Harry's sweat dampened forehead. Draco put in back into the basin and wiped down around Harry's neck.

Draco put the wash clothe in the basin and left it there. He moved aside Harry's hair and Kissed his forehead.

"That's it babe. You can do it. You already brought one child into this world. Now bring us the rest of our family."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Good Harry. Come on I can see a black patch of hair. Yes there you go. We have the head out. That's good. A few more pushes. Come on." Charlotte encouraged as she held onto the babies head. She really didn't want it to slip back in when Harry took his breathers. A few minutes later and Severus and Charlotte were rushing around with the 2nd baby.

"Harry? Come on Harry. Stay awake." Draco said as he lightly patted Harry's face. Draco grabbed the wash clothe from the enchanted basin. The basin was purposely made for birthing. It would always be cold or hot which ever the person put in it. And it would always stay clean.

Draco ran the wash clothe over Harry's face.

"I'm trying Dray. I'm so tired."

"I know love, I know. Charlotte hurry he's falling asleep." Draco said as he keep patting Harry's face.

Charlotte left Severus to take care of the second crying baby and ran over to Harry.

"Okay Harry just continue what you were doing and you'll be fine."

Harry did as was told of him. He pushed but it didn't take much for the third baby to come out. But when it come out Harry heard no crying.

"Is my baby alright? Why don't I hear crying?" Harry asked with worry.

Draco looked at Charlotte. She had a look of utter despair on her face.

"No. NO! NO! NO!" Harry yelled. He had scene the exchange of looks between Charlotte and Draco.

"MY BABY! No Draco. Give me my baby. I want my baby damn it. Give it to me."

"I'm so sorry Harry. There's nothing I can do. The baby was a still born."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed in despair. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's head and touched his forehead to Harry's.

Harry could feel the tears falling from Draco's eyes as they hit his head.

The door was opened . Everyone couldn't stand it. They needed to know what was the matter.

Charlotte turned to them with the still born child in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said as the tears fell down her face. "The last one was born a still born." Everyone looked to see Harry repeatedly slamming his fist against the bed.

"Give me my baby. GIVE ME MY BABY!!! He yelled as he reached out towards Charlotte.

Charlotte grabbed the third blanket from Severus and wrapped the child. Draco looked up to see Charlotte place the baby in Harry's arms.

In Harry's arms sat a little baby girl. She looked merely as if she was sleeping. And Harry wished it was so. But no matter how much he wished for it to be true he knew it wouldn't be.

"My baby girl, my sweet little baby girl. My little angel. My Angel Alicia Malfoy." Harry said as he rocked his daughter.

"Your brother and sister will know about you. They won't forget you. I'll always have my triplets. My Angel Alicia Malfoy, My Gabriel Alexander Malfoy, and my Jazzmin Haylin Malfoy. My babies. Everyone was crying. Lucius and Tom held each other. While they both of them held their youngest son tight in their arms. Creed didn't understand what was going on. He just knew that he wasn't going to have 3 babies to help take care of.

Okay there you go. A tear jerker huh? I cried while typing it. It's so sad. I always planned on something going wrong. I thought it would be less painful to have the baby be still born rather than a vampire baby. And that might be right but it still hurt really bad. I had to have something go wrong. I love the names. I just thought of them on the spot. Just so everyone knows the next chapter will be the last one. But I am hoping to make a sequel. It hopefully won't be as long as this one. And I think I'll wait a few months before I write it. I want to experiment with some other fanfics. I think that I'm going to make a Danny/Vlad fanfic. For those you who don't know they are from the cartoon _Danny Phantom. _Maybe an anime one as well. But I do assure you that they shall be yaoi. Now for my exert about my life. I have recently started playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for like the first time eva!!! And I love it. I love Sora/Riku yaoi and Roxxas/Axel yaoi. And in real life, when I have kids I've decided I'm naming my son Roxxas and my daughter Coroline. Yes like the movie. Now if you have any questions about the fanfic send them to me in a review. And I will putt up a chapter after the last one answering all of your questions as well as telling you some fact's about writing. This. Well hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. By the way if anyone knows SpunkleMcKats tell them to send some reviews my way. Have you ever thought I wonder why this person doesn't update. And for all you know they could have died. Scary huh?


	23. Chapter 23:Finale

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and ran his hand across Angel's forehead. But as he did he let out a gasp.

"She's warm." He said as he quickly ran his hand across her face.

"What?" Harry and Charlotte asked. Charlotte ran over to the couple and took the babies from them. She ran her over to the Severus and the baby station. As soon as she laid her under the heat lamp the cries of an angel filled the room.

"Dray, Draco?" Harry said as he rapidly patted Draco's arm.

"I know. I know love. We have all our family. Harry!" Draco pulled Harry tight too him as he fell unconscious.

Severus ran over to Harry and took a look at him.

"He's fine Draco. He has merely fallen unconscious from all of today's stress. After a few hours of sleep he'll be fine."

"Good. Can I see them?"

"In a minute. We have to take finish cleaning them up. And we will bring them out for everyone to see. Why don't you wait in the hall with everyone else?" Severus said he walked over to the baby station and took Gabriel into his arms.

Draco smiled as Severus placed Gabriel in his arms. Charlotte walked over to Lucius and placed Angel in his arms and then walked over to Sagre.

"I, I don't know if I can. Look at her. She looks as if I will break her."

"Then you must hold her as if she is something that will break." Charlotte said as she gently took Sagres arms and placed them how they should be. She gently lay Jazzmin down in his arms. He looked into her light blue eyes, his eyes. And it was then that tears fell down Sagres face. He ran a hand down her face and across her auburn locks of hair.

"She looks so much like me." Sagre said. He stared at her for a second. During the time she had wiggled loose an arm. Sagre smiled as she reached her hand out towards him. He placed a finger inside her tiny fingers.

Darico smiled down at the baby who stared up at him.

"She's gorgeous." Darico said with pride. He wasn't about to take his son's daughter from his arms. He wanted to but his son needed this. He needed this. After filling himself with such guilt this just may be the thing that made it all better.

Draco smiled as he rocked Gabriel in his arms. His son, he actually had a son, and two daughters. He was in disbelieve.

Kelab, who stood beside Draco, still had tears running down his face. As well as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Remus occasionally wiped at the few strands of tears that fell softly down his face. Everyone was in disbelief that Harry and Draco were fathers. All in all everyone was so happy. For a moment they forgot about Dumbledore.

Harry slowly toke a breathe as he prepared for the task at hand. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"Love you will do great. We will do great. I will be by your side the whole time. There is nothing to worry about." Draco said into Harry's ear. Draco turned around in Draco's arms and kissed him.

"I know Dray. But I'm afraid of what will happen. What if someone tries to kill us? What if we are killed? What about the babies? I'm so worried."

It was then that they heard from on stage "And now I present Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry took a deep breathe and walked out on to the stage.

As he did there was a roar of applause. He slowly walked to the podium and scanned the crowd. Behind him Draco stood close.

"Hello everyone. I would like to thank you for coming today. Now I am here for business. I know that there has been a rumor going on about my disappearance. And I am here to clear that up." Harry paused and closed his eyes preparing for his next words.

"At the beginning of the school year something happened to me. Something that has changed my life forever. For the sake of children I will not say what traumatizing thing I went through. But what I will tell you is that because of it I now have three beautiful children." At this everyone gasped. Draco smirked as he saw the look on the minister's face. Wait until he heard the rest.

"There is a reason that I left Hogwarts. Many reasons. I had soon after my incident found out I was pregnant. And soon after that I had found out that Draco Malfoy behind me was my soul mate. I had the help of two Hogwarts teachers. They helped me through my pregnancy. But to how I found out how Draco was my soul mate. One of the professors who was helping me was helping Draco. And Draco was being forced to cut himself. He had a lot to worry about. Like the fact that is younger brother Creed had gone missing right before school had started. But because someone in the school was controlling him with the imperious curse. Now before I and Draco began to date I had met his Brother in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts. Now he had told me not to tell Draco for fear it would upset him. And I myself had a lot to worry about. Not only was I pregnant with what I thought were twins but some force was trying to will me to kill my children before they were born.

"It was then that Draco and I as well as the teachers that were helping us realized that we needed out of there. And so Draco's step- father Tom Marvolo Riddle," And it was then that a few whispers began through the crowd. "Also known as Lord Voldemort,"Harry had to pause and raise his hand for a while to get everyone to calm down and quiet. "Decided to raid Hogwarts in order to get us all to safety. Including his youngest son Creed. And who may be the one who was causing us such danger? Who was it who stole a little boy from his family to let the ministry of magic do experiments on him so that he could be a weapon against his family? It was non other than ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" And with that there was an up roar.

Next thing Harry knew Sagre and Elliott were in front of Draco and Harry defending them from several jets of green sparks from the middle of the crowd. Everyone looked in shock to see Dumbledore and several order of the phoenix members with a looks of rage. Soon everyone converged on the group with both magic and force. Several of them including Dumbledore attempted to apparate but Harry had asked the ministry to put up anti apparition wards after it started.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" Yelled Dumbledore from the binds he was held in. "I should have killed those kid's of yours myself. And your mate there as well." Dumbledore yelled. Harry and Draco came out from behind Sagre and Elliott to glare at Dumbledore.

"Damn you Potter. I could have had you to myself. You could be mine instead of that Malfoy brat's. You could have been the savior of the wizarding world. If only you had stayed with me." He yelled as spit came from his mouth. Making him look more like a rabid animal than a great wizard.

Harry sighed and closed his eye's to take a deep breathe.

"You know if it wasn't for you I might not have Draco. If I hadn't been feeling the pain you forced on him we may have never found love in each other. And for that I thank you. You may take them off now please." Harry said to the auror's as they stunned Dumbledore into submission.

As he was taken away everyone began to clap and cheer.

Harry went on to explain how Voldemort had been forced to kill Harry's parent's and forced into doing all the terrible act's that he did. As well as stating Voldemort's idea's for the ministry and the wizarding world. All before Voldemort and Lucius came out with Creed between them. There was silence through the audience before Mrs. Weasley walked up on the stage and surprisingly took Voldemort, Lucius, and Creed into a huge hug.

"Welcome to the family." She said shocking everyone. "After all, any family or friends of Harry's are our family too.

Voldemort didn't know what to say before he quietly thanked her and lightly patted her back.

"Let's see the kids!" Yelled two familiar voices from the crowd. Harry looked down to see Ron and Hermione happily beaming up at him.

"You Guy's." He said with a smile.

Sagre, Elliott, and Kaleb came walking out with Angel, Gabriel, and Jazzmin. Each wrapped in the crouched blanket's Mrs. Weasley had made for them.

Everyone ahhed at the triplet's. Ron and Hermione ran on to the stage to get a better look.

"What are their name's?!" Yelled several of the audience member's.

"This handsome boy here is Gabriel" Harry said as he took his son from Kaleb.

"And this little rascal is Jazzmin." Draco said as he took the babe from Sagre's arm's.

Elliott gently placed Angel in Harry's other arm.

"And this is our miracle child. An almost still born, Angel." Harry said as he smilled at his children."Um well I guess We will take question's now."

Harry said as he handed Angel over to Mrs. Weasley. Gabriel was begining to get a bit fussy. He was an attension pig after all.

Harry took a deep breathe and plopped down on the bed. They had finally gotten all of the kid's to bed and now had alone time.

"Dray?"

"Yes love?" Draco said as he began to take off his shirt and bottem's.

"Will you make love to me?"

Draco turned around in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please. Like now. I don't know why but I feel so freaking horny."

"Really?" Draco said as he slowly walked over to Harry in his boxer's.

"It couldn't be this hot sight right here could it?" Draco said as he sat himself on Harry's lap and ran his hand down his leg sexily.

"I think it may just be that." Harry said with a laugh. Draco chuckled and pushed Harry back onto the bed and began to smother him in kisses.

"Are you sure love?" Draco asked as he stoped and looked deep within Harry's eye's.

"I'm sure Draco. Now Damn it fuck me!" And that's all it took for Draco to start tearing at Harry's clothes. As he reveled Harry's chest he began to leave small bite mark's.

Draco soon had Harry fully naked in front of him.

".You." Draco said between kissing his mate.

"I loaaaaaaaaave you to Dray. Damn it. Please stop teasing me."

And with that Draco placed Harry's leg's up on his shoulder's. From the drawer he summoned a bottle of lotion. He quickly placed it on himself before he began to Lube up Harry's opening.

Draco then slowly entered Harry all the while looking down at him for any sign that he needed to stop.

"Harry, shit your tight. I love it. I love you." Draco said with hitched breathing.

"I love you Dray. Please now go all the way. Please."

And so Draco pushed himself in to the hilt. He pulled out and back in and that was when he found Harry's sweet spot.

"Again Draco please, again." Harry moaned in pure sexual pleasure.

And Draco obeyed as he continuously pumped himself in and out of his mate.

"Dray I can't last much longer."

"Thats all, right love. Come when you want to. I'm close too." Draco said with harsh breathe.

And with that Harry let out a long pleasurable moan as he came. Thus causing Draco to come as well.

Draco pulled out of Harry and cleaned the sheet's, and them up with his wand.

"That was perfect Draco. " Harry said as he pulled Draco into his arm's.

"You too love. Harry I love you so much." Draco said as he kissed Harry on the head.

"Good night Dray."

"Good night Harry Love." Draco said as he felt sleep over taking him.

"Jazzmin calm down and get back here." Harry yelled at his oldest Daughter as she had ran around the train station in excitement.

Draco laughed. There was no stopping the girl. She was a fireball and excited. But who could blame her? They were at platform 3/4 for their first trip to Hogwart's.

As Harry thought about it he began to feel the tear's forming. He quickly wiped at his eye's trying to banish them.

"Oh Dad." Gabriel said as he covered his face in embarrassment."You don't need to cry."

"I know Gaby. But it's just that yesterday you were running around the living room n diaper's and now your going to Hogwart's."

"Don't be mean to Daddy." Angel said as she and Draco walked toward's them.

"Where's Jazz?" Draco asked looking around for their second child.

"Running around. Speaking of which, Jazz get over here now."

"Yes you shouldn't be stressing Daddy Jazz. It's not good for the baby." Angel said angrily.

"The baby's fine Angel. Now we need to hurry and get your stuff on the train. Finally Jazz."

"Sorry Dad I'm soooooooo excited. I can't wait to sit in Aunt Hermione's class."

"Oh you'll change your mind real quick." Said Severus and Kaleb as they walked up with their 3 yr old son in a stroller.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Asked Jazzmin as she ran and jumped on her Uncle Severus and hugged her Uncle Kaleb before she rubbed his huge stomach.

"Hello baby. I can't wait till Christmas when your born."

"Kaleb laughed at Jazz as did Tom, Lucius and Creed.

Creed now had graduated from Hogwart's and currently owned a small baby shop in Diagon Ally.

"Jazz you better behave your self at school." Lucius said as he held tightly onto his cane. Seeing the three of them starting school really made him feel old.

"I will Grandpa."

"Gess Jazzmin Calm down already. your ruining my cool." Gabriel said as he tried to look all studly.

"What cool?" Angel said. And everyone let out a laugh.

"Okay,Okay let's go. Get on there. Now you need to find yourself a compartment and to put up your luggage." Draco said as he began to rush them toward's the train.

"You've got everything right?" Harry asked as he went to search Gabriel's luggage.

"Harry calm down. I checked this morning. Now give us hugs you Three." Draco said as he held his arm's open for all of his children. He squeezed them tight before letting them go so they could hug Harry. Harry held them tight. So afraid to let them go. He gave them all a kiss on their head's.

"It's just like Kindergarden again. I love you guy's."

"Love you papa." All three said in unison. Something everyone was used to.

Harry let them go so that they could say goodbye to their Grandfather's and Uncles.

Harry held Draco's hand tight as he watched them board the train.

"They will be fine Love."Draco said as he placed his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I know. Just so you know this little one isn't going to school. I'm keeping them safe at home." Harry said as he finished watching the train turn the bend. He turned to head out of platform 3/4.

"Oh Harry." Draco said with a shake of his head.

Harry had his family and everything was right and complete. And that was all that he needed.

Well there you go. I'm so sorry that it ook so long to get posted. I jusy=t had the worst writer's block. Well Let me tell you what's been going on. Since the last time I posted I've gone back to Gatlinburg twice. The 2nd trip was hell. And I was crying alot and what not. But the 3rd was Awsome!!! I got a picture with this person who was dressed as jack Sparrow it was for the forth of July and a it was at a wax museum. And then later there was this Jack Sparrow me and My friend katimeana called the "dead" Jack was at a haunted mansion kinda place. And it was all for this parade that took place at midnight. And they had this weird but cool tradition were before the parade the adults throw coins out in the streets and kids were running up and down the street's getting them at midnight. It was Awsome!!!! I've also been learning to drive. And I'm turning 20 nein September. Wow a year of writing this. It's hard to believe. Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. And I hope you will come back for more of my fanfic's. You can find one I'm working on called Roxy Angel on deviantart. com My screen name is otakuvampire. It's and Akuroku fic. Axel/Roxas from Kingdom heart's If you no comprende. Well toodles, leave lot's of comment's and thanks!!!!


End file.
